


Finding you was so hard (but loving you is easy)

by HeillEos28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Harry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mile High Club, Minor Violence, Rimming, Vampires, roadhead, shameless use of vampire diaries quotes, vampires EVERYWHERE
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeillEos28/pseuds/HeillEos28
Summary: Niesamowicie bezwstydne wampirze!AU przepełnione głupimi żartami, nieskończoną ilością randek, flappy bird i braterskim, męskim, przyjacielskim nocowaniem. Może też występować seks w dziwnych miejscach.Jest to opowiadanie, w którym każdy jest wampirem, Louis jest nieświadomy, a całość przypomina trochę Zmierzch."I wtedy wszystko wszystko zaczyna mieć sens. Po pierwsze, Harry jest wampirem. Po drugie, Louis jest idiotą. Po trzecie, Louis jest bezgranicznie i nieodwołalnie zakochany w Harrym. Po czwarte, Louis jest całkiem pewien, że właśnie zacytował Zmierzch."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [finding you was so hard (but loving you is easy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170878) by [togetherwecouldbealright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togetherwecouldbealright/pseuds/togetherwecouldbealright). 



> Cześć! To opowiadanie było już kiedyś przetłumaczone, ale zostało usunięte. Kocham tego ff całym sercem (kto nie lubi wampirów?) i choć przerażała mnie trochę jego długość, zrobiłam to! Zgoda jest :)  
> Opowiadanie zostało podzielone na rozdziały, które będą dodawane mniej więcej co tydzień lub dwa.

Jest ciemno.  
Jest rok 1575 i kiedy Harry mruga, może zobaczyć wszystko. Może zobaczyć każdą drobinkę kurzu i słyszy każdy, najcichszy dźwięk. Wciąż do tego nie przywykł.   
Harry jęczy, kiedy wstaje, przeciąga się i słyszy, jak jego kości trzeszczą. Spogląda na miejsce, gdzie leżał. Brudna ziemia.  
Strzepuje brud z podartych ubrań. Myśli, że któregoś dnia to będzie modne. Ale nie dziś. Teraz wyglądał jak bałagan. Westchnął, przeczesał brudną ręką poplątane włosy i wyszedł z alejki. Jest druga nad ranem i Harry jest zmęczony tym, że nie może być poza domem w ciągu dnia.   
Musiał spać w brudnej uliczce, ponieważ było tu wystarczająco ciemno, aby nie spłonął żywcem. To dopiero życie.   
Harry, potykając się, wypada na ulicę. Jest tam chłopak, który wygląda na niewiele starszego od niego. Stoi kilka metrów od niego i wzdryga się zaskoczony, kiedy widzi Harry’ego.  
Harry patrzy na niego przez kilka sekund, zanim nie upada na ziemię. Może poczuć żwir pod plecami. Twarz chłopaka skręca się w zaskoczeniu, waha się i pyta:  
\- Wszystko w porządku?  
Harry nic nie mówi, ale wydaje cichy dźwięk, który brzmi prawie jak łkanie. Twarz chłopaka łagodnieje i podchodzi on bliżej.  
\- Kolego? Co się stało? - Pyta, zbliżając się centymetr po centymetrze.   
Harry obraca twarz w stronę ziemi, jęcząc z bólu. Chłopak szybko znajduję się obok Harry’ego.  
Czuje zapach alkoholu na jego ubraniach, jednak nie wygląda na pijanego.   
Ale to nie ma znaczenie. Chłopak kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu i siada obok.  
\- Co się stało? - Zastanawia się i delikatnie dotyka ramienia Harry’ego, starając się skierować jego wzrok na siebie.   
Harry mruga dwa razy na chłopaka, który patrzy na niego ze zmartwieniem. W ciągu sekundy, twarz Harry’ego zmienia się. Zaczyna się małym uśmiechem i kończy ciemnymi żyłami, pojawiającymi się pod jego oczami.  
Chłopak cofa się w zaskoczeniu, ale jest już za późno. Harry przewraca go na ziemię, skacze na niego i pochyla się.  
Patrzy na chłopaka, który wygląda, jakby zamierzał krzyczeć.   
\- Nie próbuj wydawać żadnego dźwięku. - Mówi Harry, a chłopak przełyka ślinę, ale wykonuje polecenie.  
\- Dobrze. - Mamrocze Harry, a wtedy chłopak krzyczy cicho, kiedy zęby Harry’ego przebijają skórę na jego szyi.

 

\-------

Louis zrobił głupią rzecz - okej, dużo głupich rzeczy, ale ta prawdopodobnie jest najgłupszą. Ale to nie tak, że on to robił celowo, pomijając fakt, że no cóż, robił.   
To miał być żart, tak naprawdę. Pewne wydarzenia po prostu obrały zaskakujący kierunek i Louis nagle znalazł się pod drzwiami swojego nowego mieszkania w Londynie - daleko od Doncaster - z ciężkimi bagażami po jego obu stronach.  
Najgorsze jest to, że Louis wcale nie żałuje. Nie żałuje, że na koniec roku zrobił największy żart w jego uniwersyteckiej historii i nie żałuje, że teraz musi iść na uniwersytet w Londynie.   
Oczywiście, czuje smutek z powodu straty poprzedniego życia, ale myśli również, że to przeznaczenie, a on bardzo wierzy w przeznaczenie, więc dla niego wszystko układało się w logiczną całość, mimo, że dla jego mamy i ojczyma nie.   
Pozwolili mu odejść bez większych sprzeciwów i Louis nie chce przyznać, ale stojąc tu na przeciwko drzwi mieszkania, czuje, że to nowy początek. Czuje początek przygody, a pierwszy krok w pokoju będzie pierwszym doświadczeniem.   
Ignoruje to, że prawdopodobnie wpadnie tu w duże kłopoty, ponieważ to było to, co robił. Wchodził w najgłupsze sytuacje, a wszyscy podążali za nim, jakby był liderem.  
Ale nie jest. Louis jest wieloma rzeczami - jest głupi, mimo całej książkowej wiedzy, lekkomyślny i nieodpowiedzialny, pewny siebie, ciekawski, arogancki, choć nigdy nie przyznałby tego na głos i lubi przygody, ale daleko mu do lidera.  
Louis nigdy nie mógłby być odpowiedzialny za świat, nawet jeśli by spróbował. Ale to nie tylko to. Tak naprawdę, on nie wie jak być silnym i odważnym, i tym wszystkim, czym są liderzy. Nie wie tego, ale wciąż chce całego świata i to może być jego największym problemem.   
Teraz, w końcu zobaczy kawałek świata, aczkolwiek wciąż mały w porównaniu z resztą. Ale to więcej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i to sprawia, że czuje ciepło. Myśli, że jeśli byłby pretensjonalny, zrobiłby teraz zdjęcie i podpisał pod spodem “początek czegoś nowego”. Na szczęście, nie jest.  
Odstawił część toreb i sięgnął na dół po klucz, który schował wcześniej w bucie, aby go nie zgubić. Może to dziwne, ale nie pamiętałby, gdzie był klucz, jeśli nie położyły go właśnie tam.  
Kiedy otwiera drzwi, czuje, jak zimno jest w pokoju. To nie jest to czego oczekuje i gęsia skórka pojawia się na jego ramionach. Jest zdezorientowane przez pare sekund, zanim nie ignoruje tego i nie wciąga bagaży do środka.  
Louis zamyka drzwi za sobą i popycha torby w kierunku prawej części pokoju. Jego współlokatora tu nie ma, ale jest tu kilka papierów na jednym z biurek po lewej stronie pokoju i sweter położony na krześle, co oznacza, że jego współlokator już wybrał swoją stronę pokoju.  
Jest zdziwiony tym, jak nieskazitelna jest część pokoju jego współlokatora. Wszystko jest czyste, na swoim miejscu i nawet łóżko jest pościelone. Książki są ułożone na półkach i nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku nie ma toreb. Louis patrzy na swoje walizki i wzdycha. Prawdopodobnie mu zajmie tygodnie, aby wszystko uporządkować. Nie chcąc wyglądać na kompletnego nieroba już pierwszego dnia, zaczyna się rozpakowywać.   
Resztą jego planów na ten dzień jest spotkanie z jego najlepszym przyjacielem Stanem i pójście do jakiegoś klubu, aby się zaaklimatyzować. Louis nie chce przyznać, ale jest zazdrosny, że Stan jest tu od trzech lat i poznawał świat, kiedy on utknął w domu, opiekując się siostrami. Nie jest mu przykro, bo kocha swoją rodzinę, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, ale to sprawia, że jest nieco zgorzkniały.   
Louis nie może skłamać i powiedzieć, że nie jest podekscytowany, bo czuje się jak piętnastolatka zaproszona na randkę przez chłopaka, w którym skrycie się podkochuje.   
Właśnie skończył się rozpakowywać i nawet przyczepił kilka zdjęć na ścianę, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły. Louis upuszcza parę butów, którą trzyma i odwraca się, z rozszerzonymi oczami.   
Nie wie, czego oczekiwać, ale wie, że formularz, który wypełniał, mówił o posiadaniu miłego współlokatora (słyszał historię, gdzie współlokator wcale nie chciał współpracować i zastanawia się, czy będzie jednym z tych ludzi, których spotka nieszczęście, i szczerze mówiąc, nie byłby zdziwiony).   
Jednak wciąż ma nadzieję, że jego współlokator będzie jego partnerem w zbrodni. Ktoś, z kim będzie mógł po prostu spędzać czas. Ta perspektywa była zbyt ekscytująca dla Louisa, żeby choćby o tym myśleć. Już może wyobrazić, jaka zabawa razem ich czeka i po prostu… Louis chce się dobrze bawić raz w swoim życiu. Teraz chcę żyć dla siebie, a nie dla kogoś innego.  
Kiedy patrzy na drzwi, może zobaczyć, stojącego w nich chłopaka o ciemnej skórze, przypominającej kolorem kawę. Jego włosy są dziwnym mixem quiffa i grzywki, ale Louisa uderza to jak atrakcyjny on jest. Nie jest w jego typie, ale musiałby być ślepy, jeśli nie widziałby tego, jak chłopak dobrze wyglądał.  
Jego kości policzkowe są ostre - lepsze niż jego, myśli Louis ze smutkiem - i niemal przecinają jego skórę. Jego oczy są ciemne i ma prosty nos. Jego usta są trochę wykrzywione w dół, kiedy wchodzi i obraca się, aby spojrzeć na Louisa, który podchodzi bliżej, wyciągając rękę na powitanie.   
\- Jestem Louis. - Przedstawia się, uśmiechając się szeroko i chłopak momentalnie zamiera w szoku. Unosi brwi, potrząsa głową, zanim jego oczy nie rozszerzają się w zrozumieniu. Wygląda młodo i Louis pamięta, że jedną z rzeczy, które wie o swoim współlokatorze jest to, że ma on dwadzieścia lat i był w tym mieszkaniu już rok temu.   
Louis patrzy jak ciemnowłosy jęczy, uderzając się ręką w czoło z irytacją. Słyszy jak mamrocze coś, co brzmi jak “głupi, pieprzony Irlandczyk” i później patrzy na niego w zastanowieniu.  
\- Zayn. - Mówi w końcu chłopak i potrząsa jego ręką.  
Dotyk nie trwa dłużej, niż kilka sekund.  
Wtedy Zayn się odwraca, idzie w kierunku swojego łóżka i bierze telefon, jakby się wydawało z nikąd. Jego palce szybko poruszają się na ekranie, a Louis patrzy na niego niepewnie, zanim nie patrzy na swoją rękę.   
Czuje jak jego twarz rumieni się w zażenowaniu. Nigdy nikt go tak nie potraktował. Czuj jak cała jego nadzieja właśnie rozbija się żałośnie o podłogę.   
\- Okej. - Louis mamrocze cicho do siebie i przysięga, że słyszy jak Zayn parska, ale wtedy na niego patrzy, a on siedzi cicho na biurku, wciąż patrząc na telefon.  
Louis marszczy brwi, patrz na ścianę i wzrusza ramionami. Nie wie, dlaczego chłopak jest tak zaskoczony jego obecnością. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Zayn wcale nie chce mieć go za współlokatora - albo nie chce nikogo. Louis czuje się, jakby był oszukany.  
Louis wie, że nie ma nic, co by mógł zrobić, oprócz przekonania chłopaka do siebie w ciągu roku. Myśli, że może zrobić chociaż tyle, mimo że jego współlokator nie wygląda na kogoś kto, chciałby dzielić z kimś pokój.   
Nie jest pewien czy to dobra czy zła rzecz.  
Reszta południa kończy się wymowną ciszą ze strony Louisa i Zayna. Kiedy Louis raz podnosi wzrok, widzi jak Zayn spogląda na swój telefon, a później patrzy ostrożnie na Louisa.  
To trochę alarmujące, ale Louis jest zdeterminowany, aby ignorować to, jak dziwny jest jego współlokator. Zayn prawdopodobnie jest najdziwniejszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał.   
Jest opalony i jednocześnie blady. Louis nie wie jak to w ogóle możliwe, ale tak właśnie jest. Jest też przerażająco cichy. Kiedy Louis obraca się, aby podnieść parę butów, którą upuścił, Zayn jest w drugim końcu pokoju, robiąc coś przy swojej szafie.  
Louis nawet nie słyszał, jak wstawał , nie mówiąc o tym, że nie zauważył, jak chłopak przeszedł przez cały pokój. Kiedy Louis spróbował, podłoga zaskrzypiała, a jego kroki były głośne. Miał też wrażenie, że oddychał głośniej niż Zayn - o ile on w ogóle oddychał.   
Louis nie przywykł do bycia tak cicho przez długi czas, więc chodzi w kółko i układa ubrania oraz przyczepia więcej zdjęć, aby choć przez chwile być rozproszonym.   
W pewnym momencie, kiedy przyczepia plakaty z Marvelem, słyszy Zayna, który wydaje dźwięk zadowolenia. Kiedy na niego patrzy, Zayn prawie się uśmiecha.   
To był największy cień porozumienia, jaki między się nimi pojawił, zanim do Louisa nie przychodzi wiadomość od Stana. Louis wstaje - prawie skacząc, na myśl, że w końcu zobaczy swojego przyjaciela - bierze telefon, a Zayn wychodzi z pokoju, zarzucając kurtkę na ramiona.  
Nie mówi nic na pożegnanie i Louis patrzy ze zniechęceniem na zamykające się drzwi. Nigdy nie był zamknięty na kogokolwiek - nie lubi ignorować ludzi. To właściwie dość dziwne. Czuje się całkowicie odcięty od chłopaka, ale Louis wie, że to nic, czego nie może obejść.   
To trochę smutne, naprawdę, bo myśli, że jeśli Zayn chciałby z nim porozmawiać, to mogliby być dobrymi przyjaciółmi. To nie tak, że Louis przydzielili do Zayna bez powodu - muszą mieć ze sobą coś wspólnego i przysięga, że sprawi, że Zayn będzie jego przyjacielem, ponieważ jeśli jest coś co Louis lubi, to dobre wyzwanie.  
Louis stara się wymyślić jakiś plan, kiedy odblokowywuje telefon i czyta wiadomość od Stana, która mówi, że mają się spotkać na zewnątrz.   
Ubiera spodnie i jakiś rozciągnięty sweter, który leży na dnie walizki. Schodzi po schodach, zastanawiając się czy jego życie się zmieni. Czy wszystko ma zamiar wywrócić się do góry nogami.  
Louis nigdy nie był tak daleko od Doncaster przez tak długi czas, a teraz ma zamiar mieszkać w innym mieście przez kilka lat i to sprawia, że czuje radość. To sprawia, że jego krok jest energiczny, zapomina nawet o swoim współlokatorze i z uśmiechem zmierza na spotkanie ze Stanem.  
\- Jesteś tutaj. - Mówi Stan na powitanie i zanim Louis może odpowiedzieć, zgniata go w uścisku, uśmiechając się szeroko. Tęsknił za Stanem - tęsknił za tym, jak rozumieli siebie bez słów po całych latach przyjaźni.   
\- Jestem tu. - Zgadza się Louis, odsuwając się i widzi, jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel kręci głową z czułością. Louis wie, że Stan też za nim tęsknił, chociaż nie powiedział tego głośno.  
\- Chodźmy. Musisz poznać pare osób. - Ogłasza Stan po chwili ciszy, ciągnąc ich z dala od budynku, a Louis idzie za nim z uśmiechem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W celu rozwiania wszelkich wątpliwości... (mam nadzieję) I dziękuje za rady. :)

Nie ma pojęcia, gdzie idą. Nie zna żadnej drogi, żadnej ulicy i jest pewien, że pierwszego dnia szkoły się zgubi, ale teraz o to się nie martwi. Obserwuje uważnie otoczenie. Od ulicznych świateł, do studentów, chodzących wokół akademika. Wszystko wydaje się być większe i jaśniejsze niż w Doncaster.  
Znajdują się w klubie, szybciej niż Louis oczekuje i miejsce jest przepełnione. Louis na początku jest zszokowany, ponieważ jest wtorkowa noc, ale chyba nikogo to nie obchodzi, ponieważ ludzie śmieją się głośno i piją shoty. Niektórzy tańczą i Louis myśli, że wyglądają razem jak jeden organizm.   
Louis czuje, jak się relaksuje, kiedy wchodzi w tłum, pozwalając muzyce go prowadzić. Zanim się orientuje, znajduje się w środku duże grupy ludzi, słuchając jak się śmieją, kiedy opowiada z ożywieniem. W ciągu godziny ma kilka numerów zapisanych na telefonie, a ludzie obiecują, że wkrótce się zobaczą. To miłe - czuje, że jest zaakceptowany, a to dopiero pierwsza noc. Może zobaczyć Stana, obserwującego go z uśmiechem satysfakcji, więc idzie w stronę baru, gdzie stoi, kończąc rozmowę z ludźmi, którzy są w pobliżu.   
Louis zawsze sprawiał, że ludzie się śmiali. Zawsze był w centrum uwagi i bez względu na to, jak płytko to brzmi, Louis czerpie z tego przyjemność. Lubi wiedzieć, że ludzie cieszą się, mając go przy sobie. Lubi czuć się chciany.  
\- Już Pan Popularny? - Drażni się Stan i Louis się śmieje, przewracając oczami, pijąc drinka i odwraca się do przyjaciela. Nie może przestać się uśmiechać. Czuje się zabawnie szczęśliwy i to bardzo przyjemne uczucie. Czuje, jakby wszystko układało się w właściwym miejscu.   
\- Pracuje nad tym. - Mówi Louis i pije kolejnego drinka. Odwraca się do Stana i zanim się orientują, zawzięcie dyskutują. Mówią o domu, wspominają i planują, co będą robić w tym roku.   
Louis naprawdę tęsknił za Stanem i właśnie ma zamiar mu to powiedzieć, kiedy potrzeba wysikania się, uderza go niespodziewanie. Zamiera, tam gdzie stoi, jego usta są otwarte, czekając na łyk alkoholu i uświadamia sobie, że musi iść. Jest pewien, że wyraz jego twarzy jest zabawny.   
\- Zaraz wracam. Muszę skorzystać z toalety. - Mówi Louis szybko i nie słyszy, tego co Stan odpowiada, ale przysięga, że to było “bądź ostrożny”.  
Louis nie myśli zbyt dużo nad tym, kiedy otwiera drzwi łazienki i ignoruje całującą się naprzeciw ściany parę, i podchodzi prosto do pisuarów.   
Kilka minut później, Louis myje ręce i słyszy, że para ucichła. Coś brzęczy, Louis zakłada, że to telefon, a później ktoś szepce:  
\- Kochanie, musimy iść. Styles jest tutaj. Nie chcę, abyś był w pobliżu niego. On i ta cała jego klika to dziwacy. - Mówi dziewczyna.  
\- Tak, chodźmy. Nie chce znajdować się blisko niego. To trochę za dużo jak dla mnie. - Zgadza się chłopak i Louis ogląda się przez ramię zdezorientowany, patrząc jak wychodzą.   
Louis kontynuuje mycie rąk, będąc zbyt pijanym, aby przejmować się tym, co usłyszał i zbyt trzeźwym, aby zapomnieć. Płynąca woda sprawia, że nie słyszy cicho otwierających się drzwi.   
Louis wzdycha i staje na palcach, łapiąc papierowy ręcznik, wiruje dookoła i uderza w kogoś.   
Jego pierwszą reakcją jest krok w tył i kiedy to robi, słyszy jak nieznajomy mamrocze “oops”, co wydaje się mieć ukryte znaczenie, ale Louis nie rozumie jakie. Jakby to był żart, którego Louis nie załapał.   
Louis jest zdezorientowany przez chwilę, jego wzrok się zamazał, zanim się nie skupił na osobie, stojącej naprzeciwko. Kiedy widzi wyraźnie, czuje jak jego oczy się rozszerzają.   
Chłopak patrzy na niego ciemnymi oczami, zieleń otacza źrenice i ma ciemne smugi wokół oczu, które mogą być eyelinerem. Oczy Louisa schodzą na usta chłopaka i mają one ładny, różowy kolor. Później widzi szczękę i wysokie kości policzkowe. Ma brązowe loki i Louis chce ich dotknąć. Myśli, że zostały stworzone po to, aby jego ręce mogły się nimi bawić.  
Jego oczy schodzą niżej i może zobaczyć tatuaż po lewej części szyi, ciągnący się w dół kręgosłupa. Chłopak ma dwie koszulki - nie zapiętą koszulę w kratkę, która odsłania zbyt wiele i koszulkę z niskim dekoltem, który ukazuje kawałek skrzydeł na klatce chłopaka. Wzdłuż lewego ramienia znajdują się małe tatuaże, których Louis nie ma czasu analizować, bo myśli, że chłopak dokładnie wie, że go obczaja, sądząc po uśmieszku na jego twarzy.  
\- Hi. - Skrzeczy Louis, jego głos jest wysoki, więc odchrząkuje zażenowany. Właśnie zrobił z siebie kompletnego głupka i rano będzie nienawidzić siebie za to, że wypił tak dużo.  
\- Cześć. - Chłopak uśmiecha się jeszcze bardziej, a w jego policzkach pojawiają się dołeczki. Życie Louisa jest niesprawiedliwe.  
\- Nie chciałem na ciebie wpaść. Przepraszam. - Louis szybko przeprasza, momentalnie przenosząc wzrok na podłogę. Po chwili podnosi wzrok i widzi, jak chłopak unosi brwi, uśmiechając się lekko.  
Louis zauważa, jak blady on jest. Jego skóra jest prawie przezroczysta i Louis chce jej dotknąć. Ale tego nie robi, bo nie jest aż tak pijany.   
\- Nie musisz przepraszać. Może właśnie taki był mój zamiar. - Mówi chłopak, a jego głos jest wolny i uspokajający.  
Louis przechyla głowę i zauważa, że chłopak jest wyższy od niego o dobre kilka centymetrów.   
\- Co? Przepraszam, nie rozumiem.  
Chłopak wciąż się uśmiecha, a później idzie do jednej z pustych kabin.  
Kiedy tam wchodzi, ktoś inny wypada w pośpiechu z innej kabiny z niezapiętym paskiem. Nawet nie patrzy na na Louisa, tylko wybiega, jakby gonił go sam diabeł.   
Louis stoi tam przez kilka sekund zdezorientowany, zanim nie kręci głową i nie wychodzi z łazienki. Nie wie co się właśnie stało, ale myśli, że nie zrozumiałby tego, nawet jeśli ktoś by mu wyjaśnił.   
Kiedy wraca do baru, Stan podpiera się o krzesło, a jego policzki są zarumienione.   
\- Co zajęło ci tak długo? - Zastanawia się Stan, kiedy Louis podchodzi i siada na krzesełku naprzeciwko. Może Louis tylko sobie dużo wyobraża, ale jest coś drżącego w tym, jak Stan stara się mówić nonszalancko.   
“Stara się”, ponieważ Louis do cholery wie, jak wygląda Stan, kiedy kłamie.   
\- Wpadłem na kogoś. - Wycedził Louis i przypomina sobie, co się stało w łazience kilka sekund przed tym, jak wszedł tamten chłopak.  
\- Kim jest Styles?  
Stan zamiera i obraca się, patrząc na niego niepewnie.   
\- Dlaczego pytasz?  
Cała atmosfera nagle się zmieniła. Stan rozgląda się dookoła z niepokojem i Louis jest kompletnie oszołomiony.   
\- Um, ktoś w łazience mówił o nim. Nie wiem. Jestem ciekawy. - Przyznaje Louis wolno i wtedy zauważa, że ludzie szepczą cicho do siebie, patrząc ze zmartwieniem.  
\- On… Cóż. Trzymaj się od niego z daleka, dobrze? - Nalega Stan, a jego oczy mówią coś, czego Louis nie może zrozumieć. Louis zaczyna trzeźwieć, ale najwidoczniej nie jest wystarczająco trzeźwy, aby zrozumieć, co mówi do niego Stan, ponieważ kolejną rzeczą, która wychodzi z jego ust, jest następne pytanie:  
\- Dlaczego?  
Na twarzy Stana pojawia się grymas i Louis nie wie, co złego zrobił. Zastanawia się, jak może wrócić do tego punktu nocy, kiedy wszyscy wokół się śmiali i Stan nie wyglądał jak mikstura zmartwienia i przerażenia.   
\- On jest… Wiem, że to mocne słowa, ale on jest, hmm, on jest potworem. - Wyjaśnia Stan, wzdrygając się na koniec zdania, co sprawia, że Louis patrzy na niego bezmyślnie.   
Louis jest za głupi na to, szczerze. - Co do cholery?  
Stan przewraca oczami, popycha lekko Louisa i to sprawia, że Louis czuje się lepiej, bo nie lubi tego, że Stan wygląda na przerażonego czy coś.   
\- Jest męską dziwką, tak jakby. Tylko, że z mężczyznami.  
\- Więc śpi z wieloma chłopakami. - Podsumowuje Louis, mrugając dwa razy. - Dlaczego to ma takie znaczenie?  
\- Nie z wieloma. - Poprawia Stan. - Z wszystkimi. Hetero, bi czy gej… Będący w związku czy nie, ktokolwiek, oni wszyscy z nim spali. I nie mogą z tym nic zrobić. To dziwne. On jest dziwny… on i wszyscy jego przyjaciele. - Stan mówi gorzko i Louis nie może nic poradzić na to, że chichocze sucho.  
\- Boże, co ty zrobiłeś Stan? Spałeś z nim? - Droczy się Louis, biorąc łyk alkoholu, ale kiedy upłynęła minuta, Stan wciąż nie odpowiedział, Louis odwraca się, z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy.   
\- Nie zrobiłeś tego, prawda? - Zastanawia się Louis, ale Stan go nie słucha, tylko patrzy na kogoś po drugiej stronie, wyglądając na zaalarmowanego.   
Louis patrzy w kąt klubu, gdzie stoi czwórka chłopaków. Louis mruży oczy i jest przez chwilę zszokowany, kiedy widzi wśród nich Zayna.   
Ma na sobie skórzaną kurtkę, którą wziął ze sobą i parę okularów przeciwsłonecznych, które zaczepione są za bluzkę. Mówi coś do blondyna, który przytakuje, trzymając piwo w ręce. Między nimi jest dwóch innych chłopaków, ale Louis nie może ich dokładnie zobaczyć.  
Wszystko, co Louis widzi, jest ta wielka odległość między chłopakami i pozostałymi ludźmi w klubie, jakby wszyscy celowo ich unikali.   
Stan obraca się do niego, ma rozproszony wyraz twarzy.   
\- Nie spałem z nim. Trzymam się od niego z daleka, jak każda mądra osoba. - Informuje go Stan.  
\- Więc co, on śpi z ludźmi, a w go prześladujecie z tego powodu? - Pyta zdezorientowany Louis, ponieważ nie rozumie tej logiki. Też spał z całkiem pokaźną ilością osób i ma nadzieję, że nikt go nigdy tak nie potraktuje, jak tego chłopca.   
\- Louis, nic nie rozumiesz. - Mamrocze Stan, jego oczy powracają do czwórki chłopaków, zanim nie wracają do niego. - On nie jest… Z nim jest coś nie tak, okej? Jest przerażający. - To żałosne wyjaśnienie i sprawia, że Louis śmieję się głośno.  
\- Słyszałem, że jest. - Mówi Louis i raczej nie lubi tego, w jaki sposób jego najlepszy przyjaciel mówi o innej osobie. Kiedy Stan - i prawdopodobnie wszyscy tutaj, wiedzą o tym chłopaku więcej niż on, nie może znieść tego, jak go traktują. Myśli, że to niedojrzałe, a to przecież on jest najbardziej dziecinną osobą.   
\- Taa… - Zgadza się Stan powoli, zanim z powrotem nie patrzy na tamtą czwórkę. - On jest tam.   
Louis patrzy na nich i może zobaczyć, że Zayn trzyma czerwonego drinka, a blondyn obok śmieję się.  
To alarmujące, jak atrakcyjni są, ale Louis odsuwa od siebie tą myśl. Wciąż nie może zobaczyć pozostałej dwójki stąd, gdzie siedzi, więc wykręca głowę.   
\- Który to Styles? - Zastanawia się głośno, patrząc na Stana.  
Stan przechyla głowę, zanim nią nie potrząsa i wzrusza ramionami.   
\- Nie możesz go stąd zobaczyć. Ale ma kręcone włosy. - Mówi Stan i pierwszą myślą Louisa jest chłopak z toalety.   
Pamięta, jak jakaś osoba szybko wybiegła, kiedy zielonooki zniknął w jednej z pustych kabin i czuje się jak kompletny idiota.   
\- Jest bardzo ładny, tak? Zielone oczy, tatuaże? - Pyta Louis, oblizując usta, a Stan patrzy na niego zaalarmowany.   
-Tak? - Odpowiada Stan, ma zwężone oczy, a Louis czuje jak jego twarz się rumieni.   
\- To on? - Upewnia się Louis. Jego głos przepełniony jest niedowierzaniem, ponieważ chłopak był ładny i pociągający, i Louis nie mógł go sobie wyobrazić, śpiącego z ludźmi na prawo i lewo. Ale jakby nie było, Louis nic o nim nie wiedział.   
Stan przytaknął solennie, co sprawiło, że Louis się roześmiał, bo nie może w to uwierzyć. Stan patrzy na niego z dezaprobatą, ale Louis nie może przestać się śmiać, a później wstaje i zaczyna się przedzierać przez tłum.  
Nie wie, co robi lub dlaczego jest tak głupi, że to robi, ale to pewnie ma związek z tym, że jest impulsywny i lekkomyślny. Myśli przechodzą przez jego umysł, a on wciąż nie przestaje robić tego, co robi.  
Słyszy, jak Stan woła jego imię, ale nie zwraca na to uwagi. Przepycha się między ludźmi, dopóki nie znajduję się w wolnej przestrzeni.  
Blondyn zauważa go pierwszy. Szturcha łokciem w żebro Zayna, a on obraca się i patrzy, jak zbliża się Louis. Unosi brwi i lekko uderza osobę naprzeciwko siebie.   
Kiedy Louis dochodzi do ich stołu jest cicho.   
Może zobaczyć teraz pozostałą dwójkę i tak jak przewidział, jednym z nich jest chłopak z kręconymi włosami, który właśnie szczerzy zęby do Louisa.   
Ostatni chłopak ma brązowe włosy i oczy, i też jest ładny - to śmieszne, będąc szczerym. Louis myśli, że mógłby spytać, czy może dołączyć do ich grupy, tylko po to, aby być tak pięknym jak oni.  
\- Możemy ci jakoś pomóc, Louis? - Pyta zielonooki, łącząc swoje palce i unosząc brew. Nagle Louis orientuje się, że jest kompletnym idiotą i nie ma pojęcia, co do cholery robi.   
Myśli, że każdy w klubie jest cicho i obserwuje ich, ale on nie może nic usłyszeć przez krew, pulsującą w jego uszach.   
Przypomina sobie, że nie przedstawił im się i czuje się niekomfortowo, ale później myśli, że pewnie Zayn im powiedział. Ale teraz oni wszyscy patrzą na niego, więc prawdopodobnie powinien coś powiedzieć.  
\- A więc. - Mówi Louis bezmyślnie i widzi, jak blondyn się uśmiecha, kiedy bierze łyk piwa.  
To nie mogłoby być jeszcze bardziej żenujące niż jest teraz, więc jeśli już to robi, zrobi to porządnie, starając się nie wyjść na idiotę.   
\- A więc. - Powtarza Louis. - Zastanawiałem się, czy chciałbyś pójść ze mną na randkę? - Louis upewnił się, że pytanie zostało skierowane do chłopaka z lokami, aby nie wyniknęło z tego żadne nieporozumienie.   
Przez chwile wszyscy patrzyli na niego bezmyślnie, zanim nie odezwał się blondyn, przerywając ciszę.  
\- Oi, Harry. Myślę, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś cię zapytał o randkę od jakiś stu lat. - Wyraźnie się droczy, a Harry nic nie mówi, tylko patrzy na niego z ciekawością. Chłopak z brązowymi włosami chyba uderza blondyna, ponieważ krzyczy on z bólu.   
\- Chcesz iść na randkę ze mna? - Pyta Harry powoli, najwyraźniej oszołomiony.   
\- Tak, chcę. - Zgadza się Louis, przygryzając usta i przechyla głowę, czekając na odpowiedź. Nawet jeśli Harry się nie zgodzi, nie będzie płakać z tego powodu. Prawdopodobnie nie powinien brać do siebie tego, co powiedział Stan, o tym, że Harry śpi z wszystkimi, jako wyzwanie, ale cóż, zrobił to, bo to on.   
To i w sumie, naprawdę chciał zobaczyć, czy Harry chciał tylko dobrego pieprzenia, czy było w tym coś więcej, i ludzie osądzali go bez powodu. Szanował zdrowe życie seksualne i nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego wszyscy stali się nagle tacy pruderyjni.   
Poza tym, Harry jest wspaniały i Louis nic na tym nie traci, oprócz dumy, jeśli Harry się nie zgodzi. Ale jest skłonny podjąć ryzyko.  
\- Masz na myśli… Randka, że randka? Chcesz gdzieś ze mną wyjść? - Zastanawia się Harry, a jego oczy błyszczą. Louis orientuje się, że to nie był eyeliner rozmazany wokół jego oczu, tylko ciemne kręgi. Louis jest zadowolony, że wytrzeźwiał, bo najwyraźniej jest ślepy, kiedy jest pijany.   
Ale Harry wciąż jest tak ładny, jak wcześniej, nawet z workami pod oczami. Louis nie może oderwać od niego wzroku.  
\- To jest właśnie randka. Moglibyśmy iść jutro na lunch czy coś. Nie wiem… Cokolwiek chcesz. - Mówi Louis, a Harry wygląda na zdezorientowanego.   
Louis czuje się źle, ponieważ to wygląda tak, jakby nikt nigdy nie pytał Harry’ego o spotkanie, patrząc na jego reakcje. Wyraz jego twarzy, sprawia, że Louis chce go przytulić i decyduje, że bez względu na wszystko, chce być jego przyjacielem, bo może.  
\- Nie chcesz się ze mną przespać. - Zgaduje Harry i Louis prawie się śmieje, bo szczerze, to jest ostatnia rzecz, której nie chce zrobić.   
\- Chcę. - Nie zgadza się Louis, wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się. - Ale nie tylko to. Chciałbym najpierw pójść z tobą na randkę, jeśli się zgodzisz. Może na więcej, niż jedną.  
Harry wygląda na trochę przestraszonego, a Zayn chichocze, ukrywając twarz w ramieniu blondyna. Brązowowłosy chłopak raczej jest do niego pozytywnie nastawiony, tak samo jak blondyn, który wygląda na rozbawionego.  
\- Więc chcesz iść na randkę. - Powtarza Harry i Louis śmieje się.  
\- Tak, taki jest plan. - Potwierdza Louis z uśmieszkiem i Harry uśmiecha się nieśmiało do niego. To słodki uśmiech i Louis chce zrobić zdjęcie i podstawić pod twarz każdej osoby, która kiedykolwiek powiedziała o nim coś złego.   
\- Chciałbym. - Przyznaje Harry szybko i pojawia się jego dołeczek - i jak ten chłopak mógł do cholery pieprzyć wszystkich w tym klubie - to niemożliwe.  
Albo Stan nauczył się kłamać od ostatniego Bożego Narodzenia, albo Harry jest fenomenalnym aktorem.  
\- A więc randka. - Mówi Louis i Harry przytakuje, opuszczając głowę, a później z znów patrzy na niego i posyła mu mały uśmiech.  
\- A więc randka.  
Stoją, uśmiechając się do siebie, kiedy chłopak z brązowymi włosami wciska mu coś do ręki. Louis zauważa, że ma on pierścień na lewej ręce, który wygląda całkiem znajomo. Nie ma jednak czasu o tym myśleć, bo chłopak zaczyna mówić.   
\- Numer Harry’ego. - Wyjaśnia, a Harry chichocze i uderza chłopaka w tył głowy.  
\- Dyskretnie, Liam. - Mamrocze Harry, przewracając oczami z czułością i Liam masuje tył głowy z bólem wymalowanym na twarzy.  
Louis przygryza wargę, aby powstrzymać się od uśmiechania i wycofuje się powoli, machając, zanim się nie obraca, i nie wraca do Stana. Wszyscy na niego patrzą - i właśnie to ma na myśli, każdą pojedynczą osobę. Wszyscy patrzą na niego z wytrzeszczonymi oczami, kiedy podchodzi do swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Co jest z tobą nie tak? - Atakuje Stan, a Louis wpycha papierek z numerem Harry’ego do tylnej kieszeni.  
\- Dużo rzeczy. - Odpowiada Louis, wzruszając ramionami, a Stan mamrocze coś mało inteligentnego.   
\- Co ty sobie w ogóle myślisz? Powiedziałem ci, że on jest zły. - Stan wygląda, jakby miał zacząć sobie wyrywać włosy i Louis szturcha go w ramie.   
\- Właśnie spytałem Harry’ego, czy pójdzie ze mną na randkę. - Mówi Louis niewinnie, a Stan patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem.   
\- Co zrobiłeś? - Protestuje Stan i tym razem, Louis martwi się, że on naprawdę wyrwie sobie włosy.  
\- Powiedziałem, że spytałem go, czy się spotkamy. - Powtarza Louis powoli i siada na krześle, biorąc drinka, którego wcześniej tu zostawił.  
Czuje się prawie odurzony tym, że był w połowie pijany i w połowie trzeźwy przez całą noc.   
Stan patrzy na niego bez wyrazu i wzdycha. Wygląda na przerażonego i Louis czuje się źle, bo jest za to odpowiedzialny, ale w tym samym czasie, czuje się bardzo dobrze, bo to trochę zabawne.   
\- I co, fajnie, że twoje ego zostało właśnie zdruzgotane? Porażka zabolała? Boże, Louis, powiedziałem ci, że on jest potworem. On nie chodzi na randki. - Stan marszczy brwi i Louis nic nie może z tym zrobić, ale unosi brew, słuchając wniosków swojego przyjaciela.   
\- O czym ty mówisz Stan? - Zastanawia się Louis. Zauważa również, że ludzie powoli przesuwają się na środek klubu, ale wciąż trzymają się z daleka od czwórki chłopaków, którzy tylko rozmawiają.   
To śmieszne, naprawdę.   
Louis spogląda na nich kątem oka, widzi, że Harry i Zayn zamienili się miejscami, i że Harry na niego spogląda.  
Udaje, że wcale nie pali go chęć spojrzenia na niego.   
\- Mówię o tym, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel, również znany jako ty, jest idiotą i mam nadzieję, że to, że ci odmówił, wystarczy, abyś trzymał się od niego z daleka. - Wyjaśnia Stan, patrząc na niego z dezaprobatą.   
Z jego gardła wydobywa się chichot.   
\- Och. Oczywiście. Już nigdy więcej się do niego nie odezwę. Jego reakcja zrzuciła mnie z nóg. Zranił mnie tak bardzo. Nigdy się z tego nie otrząsnę. Jak mam dalej żyć? Pocałujesz moje bitewne rany? - Głos Louis jest tak bezbarwny, że Stan uderza go w ramię.  
Kiedy Louis spogląda na Harry’ego, wyższy chłopak trzęsie się ze śmiechu, patrząc w dół.   
Louis prawie się uśmiecha, wierząc, że Harry się śmieje z tego co powiedział, zanim nie przypomina sobie, że znajdują się po dwóch stronach sali.   
\- To nie jest śmieszne, Louis. Jesteś idiotą. Prosisz się o kłopoty. Znasz tą piosenkę o kłopotach, którą napisała Taylor Swift? Ta piosenka jest o Harrym Stylesie. - Mówi Stan i Louis przewraca oczami.  
\- Bardzo zabawne. - Mówi Louis sucho.   
\- Masz szczęście, że Styles się nie zgodził. Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak wielkie kłopoty byś miał, jeśli wplątałbyś się w jego towarzystwo. - Louis nie zwraca uwagi na to, co mówi Stan, skupiając się na tym, że ludzie w końcu przestali na niego patrzeć. Oczywiście, wciąż zerkali i to jasne, że zrobił wrażenie już pierwszej nocy tutaj.   
\- Kto powiedział, że się nie zgodził? - Pyta Louis, a Stan ponownie wygląda na przerażonego.   
\- Oczywiście, że się nie zgodził. Dlaczego miałby się zgodzić? On się nie spotyka z nikim. On się tylko pieprzy.  
Louis uśmiecha się rozmarzony.   
\- Zgaduję, że tym razem się pomyliłeś kolego.   
Stan patrzy na niego beznamiętnie, a później łapie go za ramię.  
\- Lepiej wracajmy już do twojego pokoju. Myślę, że poznałeś już wszystkich. - Narzeka Stan, wzdycha i szarpie go.  
Louis protestuje, ale Stan jest nieugięty i szarpie nim, dopóki się nie poddaje, a później przedzierają się przez ludzi. Są przy drzwiach, zanim Louis się orientuje, co się dzieję, ale kiedy wychodzi, łapie wzrok Harry’ego, patrzy, jak jego usta mówią bezdźwięcznie “do zobaczenia” i czuje, że to obietnica.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie błędy w wiadomościach są celowe.

Louis budzi się po południu z pulsującym bólem głowy i skurczem szyi. Siada, przeciera oczy i się rozgląda. Jest w swoim pokoju, jego spodnie są na podłodze, ale ma na sobie koc, więc nie jest tak źle, jak mogłoby być i robi mentalną notkę, żeby później podziękować Stanowi. Zayna tu nie ma, ale jego laptop jest włączony na biurku, a obok leży bajgiel. Louis zakłada, że nie mógł odejść daleko. Louis drżąco staje na nogi, podpierając się o stolik i kiedy nie upada, wzdycha z ulgą. Schyla się po parę dresów pod jego łóżkiem i zakłada je, wiedząc, że Zayn może wrócić w każdej minucie. Następnie, ponownie przeciera oczy i ziewa, starając się zignorować ból. Wyrzuca wszystkie myśli z głowy, skupiając się na tym, że musi zjeść. Nie zauważa, że patrzy na bajgla Zayna, zanim chłopak nie wchodzi i nie unosi brwi.  
Louis odwraca wzrok, udając, że jest zainteresowany wystającą nitką z rękawa jego koszulki, ale Zayn nie dba o to, nachyla się nad krzesłem i bierze precla.   
\- Bierz. - Mówi Zayn, kładzie jedzenie na stole obok Louis i siada na swoim krześle. Nie mówi nic więcej, tylko zaczyna coś pisać. Zapada cisza, a później Louis dziękuje i Zayn przytakuje.   
Już prawie skończył jeść, kiedy przypomina sobie, co się wczoraj wydarzyło i prawie się dławi.   
Ponownie patrzy na Zayna ostrożnie, ale on wciąż siedzi do niego tyłem.   
Louis jest głupi i wczoraj wystarczająco to udowodnił. Ale Harry się zgodził, więc nie może być aż tak głupi (pomijając fakt, że jest).   
Kiedy kończy bułke, orientuje się, że nie ma nic do picia. Wzdycha do siebie, wstaje i przeciąga się. Łapie beanie, która leży na ramie łóżka i ma zamiar wyjść, kiedy słyszy jak Zayn się obraca.   
\- Idziesz po coś do picia? - Pyta Zayn, a Louis obraca się i powoli przytakuje.   
Zayn przez chwilę się nie rusza, a później odpycha się na krześle i wstaje. Zabiera swój sweter, który leży na biurku i puka rytmicznie w ścianę obok.   
Kiedy to zrobił, zaczyna stukać coś w biurko, gdzie leżał sweter i Louis uświadamia sobie, że to kod.   
Gdy skończył, cofa się o krok usatysfakcjonowany, a Louis patrzy z zaciekawieniem z ręką na klamce. Prawie upada na kolana, kiedy cała sekcja ściany przesuwa się w lewo, znikając.   
\- Co do kurwy? - Mamrocze Louis. Jego oczy się rozszerzają, gdy Zayn wchodzi w ciemność, gdzie wcześniej była ściana.   
Louis nie może nic zobaczyć, ale kiedy Zayn wraca, trzyma butelkę zimnej wody. Rzuca ją w kierunku Louisa, a on łapie ją drżącymi rękoma.   
Jest zdezorientowany jak nigdy wcześniej. Zayn się obraca i mocno kopie ścianę. Louis patrzy na oczarowany, jak ściana wraca na swoje miejsce.   
\- Co do kurwy? - Powtarza Louis i Zayn wzrusza ramionami, a później się uśmiecha.   
Louis nie zamierza przyznać, ale ten uśmiech bardziej go przeraża niż uspokaja.   
\- Trzymaj się mnie dzieciaku. Ze mną zajdziesz wszędzie. - Żartuje Zayn i pierwszą myślą Louis jest to, że jeśli Zayn stara się z nim drażnić,  to musi nad tym popracować.   
\- Jestem od ciebie starszy. - Mówi Louis, ale wciąż patrzy na ścianę w zastanowieniu. Nie ma pojęcia, co się właśnie stało albo jak to się stało - nic nie wie. Jest całkowicie zagubiony, ponieważ ma pieprzoną skrytkę w swoim pokoju.  
\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewny.   
Tajemnicza odpowiedź Zayna sprawia, że Louis ma więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi i Louis ma ochotę go uderzyć.   
\- Masz dwadzieścia lat. - Mówi Louis defensywnie, a Zayn znowu uśmiecha się przerażająco.   
\- A Harry ma dziewiętnaście lat. - Zgadza się Zayn, a jego oczy świecą się w sposób, którego Louis nie rozumie. I nie chce rozumieć. Słowa Zayna przywołały wspomnienia i kiedy Louis zamyka oczy, widzi bladą skórę i zielone oczy. To sprawia, że chce się uśmiechnąć.   
\- Prawda. Harry.   
Wyraz twarzy Zayna zmienia się w rozbawiony.   
\- Tak, Harry. Ten, z którym idziesz na lunch, prawda?   
\- Prawda. - Powtarza Louis i patrzy na spodnie, gdzie w tylnej kieszeni ma numer Harry’ego. Rejestruje też, że Zayn stara się zmienić temat. Louis sam robił to tyle razy, więc wie jak to działa.   
\- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie zje ciebie, zamiast jedzenia. - Mamrocze Zayn i obraca się, a Louis patrzy na niego zdezorientowany.   
Prawdopodobnie utknął z najbardziej tajemniczym kolesiem w całym wszechświecie. Louis patrzy na ścianę po raz ostatni, zastanawiając się, jak do cholery Zayn to otworzył. Myśli, że raczej nie mógłby odtworzyć kodu, nawet jeśli by spróbował.   
Aczkolwiek, wszystko ma swoje dobre strony. W końcu jego współlokator się do niego odzywa. To się liczy.   
Po patrzeniu na ścianę przez solidną minute, patrzy na picie w swojej ręce. Zastanawia się, czy jest zatrute, wzrusza ramionami, odkręca i pije.  Widzi, że Zayn pisze do kogoś i przypomina mu to, że też powinien do kogoś napisać i coś zaplanować.   
Spogląda na swoje spodnie i wzdycha.   
Słyszy, jak Zayn chichocze i chce go spiorunować wzrokiem, ale wie, że to nic nie zmieni.   
Louis podnosi dżinsy z podłogi, przeszukuje tylną kieszeń i wyjmuje zwinięty papierek. Patrzy na niego sceptycznie i rzuca spodnie z powrotem na podłogę. Już może powiedzieć, że jego strona pokoju zawsze będzie bałaganem. Patrzy na numer przez chwilę, zanim nie idzie do biurka, aby wziąć telefon. Kątem oka widzi, jak Zayn szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu, kiedy zapisuje numer.   
Wiadomość jest prosta, ale Louis waha się z wysłaniem jej. Ale mimo wszystko, wysyła ją, bo boi się wielu rzeczy - na przykład wiewiórek, ale nie wysyłania wiadomości do ładnych chłopców.   
_  
 Wciąż jesteśmy umówieni na lunch? :) _   
  
Kiedy czeka na odpowiedź, patrzy bezmyślnie na ścianę, wciąż zastanawiając się, jak Zayn sprawił, że to się ruszyło pod wpływem kilku przycisków i decyduje, że jak wróci, to przesłucha młodszego chłopaka.   
Zamyślony, podskakuje, kiedy jego telefon brzęczy w jego ręce.   
Zayn śmieje się z niego i tym razem Louis piorunuje go wzrokiem, zanim nie odblokowywuje telefonu. 

_Jeśli to Louis to oczywiście! Jeśli to znowu Niall, nie zawaham się zakończyć twojego życia. x_   
  
Louis zastanawia się, kim jest Niall i dlaczego Harry grozi, że skończy jego życie, zanim nie trzęsie głową i nie pisze odpowiedzi.   
  
_jestem pewien, że jestem Louisem, ale ty nie możesz być stuprocentowo pewny, prawda? Ale jeśli wciąż jesteśmy umówieni, ty musisz mnie gdzieś zabrać, ponieważ jestem tu… jeden dzień._ _  
_   
Louis nie wie dlaczego, ale nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy czeka na odpowiedź Harry’ego. Siada na łóżku i krzyżuje nogi. Jego telefon brzęczy na jego udzie i Louis odczytuje wiadomość.   
  
_Mógłbym przysiądz, że ty byłeś tym, który mnie zaprosił, ale okej! Jesteś współlokatorem Zayna, prawda? Spotkajmy się na zewnątrz o dziesiątej. x_   
  
Louis nawet nie odpowiada, rzucając się na łóżko. Jest cicho, kiedy nagle Zayn zaczyna się śmiać głośno.   
Louis jęczy i rzuca w niego poduszką, którą chłopak łapie z łatwością.   
\- Frajer. - Mamrocze Louis cicho i Zayn nie powinien tego słyszeć, ale najwidoczniej tak jest, ponieważ znowu się śmieje.   
Louis chce znowu rzucić poduszką, ale straci całą amunicję, więc nie może. Siada i wzdycha, a Zayn ma rozbawiony wyraz twarzy, podrzuca poduszkę Louis do góry i łapie.   
\- Harry ma za sobą mnóstwo randek. Więc moją jedyną radą jest to, że powinieneś założyć ładne buty. - Mówi Zayn i Louis uderza go, kiedy zsuwa się z łóżka i powoli siada na podłodze. Jęczy ponownie, kiedy przyciąga do siebie walizkę.   
Jest trochę melodramatyczny, ale ma mniej niż dziesięć minut, aby wyglądać reprezentacyjnie, więc może być tak dramatyczny, jak tylko chce.   
Wyjmuje z torby pare obcisłych dżinsów, które sprawią, że jego tyłek będzie wyglądać dobrze i workowaty sweter, który chyba komuś ukradł. Jest miękki i wygodny, więc bierze ubrania i idzie do wspólnej łazienki.   
Na szczęście jest tam jedyną osobą, więc idzie szybko się przebrać.   
Jest z powrotem w pokoju po pięciu minutach, więc łapie klucz, zakłada jakieś buty (i jeśli to jego najlepsza para Vansów - to jego sprawa) i wychodzi. Widzi tylko jeszcze, jak Zayn patrzy na niego z rozbawieniem.   
Louis przypomina sobie, jak Zayn poradził mu, aby nie pozwolił, żeby Harry go zjadł, ale wzrusza ramionami i wychodzi szybko na zewnątrz.   
  
\-------   
  
Kiedy jest na zewnątrz, zastaje rozczarowywują pustkę. Zastanawia się, czy Zayn dobrze się bawi, wiedząc, że Harry nie ma zamiaru przyjść, ale jego myśli są przerwane przez chrząknięcie za nim. Obraca się i widzi Harry’ego, który się uśmiecha. Ma na sobie dżinsy z dziurami i koszulkę jakiegoś zespołu. Louis zauważa naszyjnik - papierowy samolocik i pierścionek z niebieskim kamieniem.   
Studiuje go przez chwile, zanim nie patrzy na twarz Harry’ego.   
\- Cześć Louis. - Mamrocze Harry, a jego głos jest wolny, jakby chciał podkreślić każde słowo.   
\- Cześć. - Odpowiada Louis głupio i prawie uderza siebie, ale się powstrzymuje. Zamiast tego uśmiecha się do Harry’ego, bo to jest łatwe.   
Harry wyciąga do niego rękę.   
\- Chciałbyś do mnie dołączyć?   
Louis nie waha się, tylko łączy palce z Harrym. Myśli, że może powinien, ale nie martwi się o to, bo jest zbyt zajęty patrzeniem na ich złączone ręce. Dłoń Harry’ego jest duża i prawie zakrywa jego. Ale pasują do siebie i Louis przygryza usta, aby nie uśmiechać się jak wariat. Nie wie, gdzie idą, ale podąża za Harrym, zanim nie wchodzą do małej kafeterii. Wchodzą tam, wszyscy są cicho. Każdy patrzy na Harry’ego, ale on tego nie zauważa i idzie w kierunku kasy, wciąż trzymając Louisa za rękę. Ale Louis to widzi i patrzy na każdego, dopóki oni nie przestają. Ma ochote na nich krzyczeć, bo Harry nie robi nic niepokojącego i jeśli Harry nie zamierza się bronić, Louis może zrobić to za niego.   
Ale nie krzyczy. Odwraca się do Harry’ego, który zaciska usta, patrząc na menu, wiszące nad nimi.   
\- To jest nasza randka? - Pyta Louis cicho i Harry na niego patrzy, a jego oczy błyszczą.   
\- To pierwsza część. - Odpowiada Harry i odwraca się do baristy. To chłopak z nieułożonymi, brązowymi włosami i plakietką, na której jest napisane George.   
\- Poproszę herbatę. Dwie łyżki cukru i trochę mleka. Louis?   
Chłopak obraca się do Louisa, który mruga, zanim nie orientuje się, że Harry pyta go, co chce.   
\- To samo, ale bez cukru.  
George przytakuje i rzuca Louisowi dziwne spojrzenie, ale przygotowuje zamówienie. To nie jest złe lub złośliwe spojrzenie, ale sprawiło, że Louis zadrżał. Tak jakby George zastanawiał się, co czyni Louisa takim specjalnym i dlaczego Harry miałby być na randce z Louisem ze wszystkich ludzi.   
Louis patrzy w dół i stara się o tym nie myśleć, ponieważ nie chce się zdenerwować - nie na czymś tak głupim, jak pierwsza randka.   
\- Dziękuję. - Mówi Harry i Louis patrzy, jak płaci Georgowi i bierze dwa napoje jedną ręką.   
Louis jest trochę rozkojarzony tym, jak zielonooki trzyma napoje w jednej ręce, ale później myśli o czymś innym.   
Zatrzymuje się, gdy Harry ciągnie ich w kierunku wyjścia.   
\- Harry, czekaj. To ja cię zaprosiłem. Powinienem płacić! - Protestuje Louis i Harry mruga, ignorując Louisa.   
\- Harry. - Jęczy Louis, ale chłopak wciąż prowadzi ich z kawiarni, a Louis nie mając wyjścia, podąża za nim. Bardzo nie chce puścić ręki Harry’ego. Uścisk Harry’ego jest zdecydowany, a ręka miękka. Nie jest ciepła, ale to wygodne.   
\- To moje imię. - Zgadza się Harry i wręcza Louisowi picie.   
Louis wzdycha, a Harry się uśmiecha. Ma ładny uśmiech. Bardzo słodki. Louis ma ochotę wetknąć palec w dołeczek.   
Wątpi, że Harry jest taki, jakim opisał go Stan, bo jest tak cholernie kochany. I jest też najpiękniejszą osobą, jaką Louis kiedykolwiek widział.   
Wygląda nawet lepiej w ciągu dnia, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe. Louis spogląda w dół na ramię Harry’ego i ogląda tatuaże, którym nie miał szansy przyjrzeć się wcześniej. Louis nie ma pojęcia, gdzie Harry ich prowadzi, ale podąża za nim, biorąc mały łyk herbaty i studiuję ramię Harry’ego, kiedy myśli, że ten nie patrzy.  Jest tam róża, która ciągnie się w dół jego ramienia przy łokciu i trzy takie same gwoździe nad nią, a jeszcze wyżej są wytatuowane słowa “can I stay?”. Widzi dwie złączone dłonie, a obok duże, czarne serce. Nad nimi znajdują się NY i LA i Louis zastanawia się, czy Harry tam kiedykolwiek był. Myśli, jak bardzo chciałby tam pojechać. Jest tam jeszcze LON, ale Louis wie, co to znaczy.   
Nawet jeśli się stara odgadnąć znaczenie każdego tatuażu, wątpi, że zinterpretował je prawidłowo. Chcę, żeby Harry usiadł i wyjaśnił ich znaczenie, ale może innego dnia.   
Myśli, że Harry nie jest tym typem osoby, która robi tatuaże bez żadnego powodu i prawdopodobnie za każdym kryje się jakaś historia. I Louis chce wiedzieć jaka.   
Kiedy unosi wzrok, Harry patrzy na niego z ciekawością i Louis się rumieni.   
\- Masz dużo tatuaży.   
Harry przytakuje i Louis nie widzi tatuażu na szyi, który widział ostatnie nocy. Najwyraźniej był bardziej pijany, niż przypuszczał.   
\- Tak. Trochę ich jest. - Mamrocze Harry. - A ty masz jakieś?   
Louis kiwa głową, obraca rękę, którą trzyma Harry i podwija rękaw do łokcia. Pokazuje małego ludzika na desce.   
\- Tylko ten jeden.   
Harry zerka na tatuaż i Louis patrzy, jak uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy. Louis zauważa, że Harry dużo się uśmiecha.   
\- Nie mam tak wielu jak ty. - Dodaje Louis i pije łyk herbaty, parząc sobie język.   
Harry chichocze i Louis się rozpływa.   
\- Myślę, że jedyną osoba, która ma tak dużo tatuaży jak ja, jest Zayn. - Harry ciągnie rękę Louisa i przechodzą przez ulicę. Louis się rozgląda i stwierdza, że są poza kampusem.   
\- To szalone, kolego. - Mamrocze Louis i obraca się, aby spojrzeć na Harry’ego.   
\- Tylko trochę.   
Kiedy idą, Louis zakochuje się w tym, co widzi. Patrzy z zachwytem, starając się pochłonąć widoki, które co chwile się zmieniają. Jedyna rzecz, która się nie zmienia, to ręka Harry’ego trzymająca tą Louisa.   
Louis ma wrażenie, że z każdym łykiem, który bierze Harry, jego ręka robi się cieplejsza.   
Nie ma pojęcia, gdzie Harry ich zabiera, ale czuję się tak, jakby to była sekretna przygoda.   
I wciąż nie odpowiedział na wiadomość od Stana sprzed godziny, który pytał, czy ma jakieś plany na dziś. To naprawdę przyjemne, nawet jeśli ignoruję swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Lubi to, co robią i to, że Harry chodzi z nim po mieście bez większego celu oraz to, że właśnie są na pierwszej randce i Harry wszystko zaplanował.     
Ale wraca myślami do tego, jak kelner George spojrzał na niego wcześniej i czuje nieprzyjemny smak w ustach. Pije herbatę, zanim nie zadaję pytania, które ciągle go dręczy.   
\- Dlaczego się zgodziłeś?   
Harry najwyraźniej jest skoncentrowany, starając się znaleźć to, gdzie idą, ale kiedy Louis zadaje pytanie, odwraca się do niego zdezorientowany.   
\- Słucham?   
\- Żeby iść na randkę ze mną. - Wyjaśnia Louis i wzrusza ramionami. - Mój najlepszy przyjaciel powiedział, że się z nikim nie spotykasz. - Chcę wziąć kolejny łyk herbaty, ale ona już się skończyła, więc rozczarowany wyrzuca pusty kubek do kosza.   
Harry wygląda, jakby zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.   
\- Dużo ludzi mówi wiele rzeczy o mnie. - Przerywa i dodaje po chwili. - Ale jestem tu, prawda?   
\- Tak. - Przyznaje Louis i stara się nie myśleć o motylkach, które eksplodowały w jego brzuchu. Przysięga, że nie jest oczarowany przez kilka prostych słów.   
\- Ale dlaczego ja?   
Harry łagodnieje.   
\- Jesteś inny. Nie boisz się mnie. - Mówi Harry cicho, kiedy idą pustą uliczką.   
\- Mówisz, że powinienem? - Zastanawia się Louis.   
To nie tak, że Louis nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że znajduje się na odludziu z Harrym, którego ani trochę nie zna. To mogło być jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne niż przypuszczał Stan, ale dla niego to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Nie bał się - mógłby nawet powiedzieć, że czuję się z Harrym bezpiecznie, co jest śmieszne, bo w ogóle go nie zna.   
\- Mówię, że to by było dla ciebie lepsze. Ale ty się nie boisz. Nie obchodzi mnie to, czy to znaczy, że jesteś głupi czy nieodpowiedzialny. Biorę to mogę.   
Harry zwolnił i teraz szli spacerem w dół ulicy i Louis jest zakochany w tym, jak Harry trzyma jego rękę i w tym, jak Harry uśmiech się do niego. A minęła tylko godzina.   
\- Zgubiłeś mnie. -  Ogłasza Louis, gdy Harry zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, które wyglądały, jakby były stare już dziesięć lat temu. Harry patrzy na nie, jakby były wprost niesamowite i Louis zgaduję, że to druga część ich randki.   
\- Taki był plan. - Mówi Harry, mrugając i Louis prycha, bo Harry wyglądał na bardziej uprzejmego za pierwszym razem niż za drugim. Teraz jest bardziej słodki i mniej onieśmielający.   
\- Jesteś śmieszny, wiesz? - Mamrocze Louis cicho i Harry uśmiech się szeroko, zanim nie otwiera drzwi.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam z opóźnienie. Ratuję oceny. :D

Louisa witają głośne głosy i jeszcze głośniejsza muzyka, i musi mrugnąć kilka razy, zanim nie przystosowuje się do otoczenia.   
Są w kręgielni i są tam małe dzieci biegające wokół, rodzice, którzy siedzą i się śmieją.   
Puścił rękę Harry’ego, kiedy weszli głębiej i gdy obraca się, aby spojrzeć na zielonookiego, Harry stoi i śmieję się z twarzy Louisa.   
Obok niego stoi kobieta z fioletowymi włosami, która wygląda na przerażoną.   
\- Do cholery, Styles, chyba powiedziałam ci, żebyś nie przyprowadzał jedzenia do mojej… - Kobieta zaczyna krzyczeć, ale oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się i trąca ją łokciem, zanim może skończyć.   
Patrzy na niego beznamiętnie, a później jej twarz łagodnieje, zerka na Louisa i odwraca się do Harry’ego.  
\- On nie jest?   
Harry potrząsa głową i Louis jest zdezorientowany. Ale w sumie... kiedy nie jest?  
\- Och. - Kobieta jest wyraźnie zdumiona. - Czy wy… on… umm. Przyszliście na kręgle? Albo coś innego? - Pyta i patrzy na Louisa oceniająco, prawie tak jak Zayn dzień wcześniej.   
\- Tylko kręgle, Lou. -Mówi Harry, a później pochyla się i szepcze jej coś do ucha.   
Louis stoi zdenerwowany i nie jest pewny, co ma robić. Obserwuje wnętrze i może stwierdzić, że mimo zewnętrznego wyglądu, w środku jest całkiem przyjemnie.   
Zerka na Harry’ego i kobietę, która wygląda teraz na zszokowaną, jej brwi są uniesione i patrzy na Louisa, jakby był ufoludkiem, który postanowił wstąpić do jej kręgielni. To nie jest nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, aczkolwiek alarmujące.   
Harry odsuwa się od kobiety, a ona klaszcze w ręce i uśmiecha się.  
\- A więc dobrze. Cześć, kochanie. Jestem Lou Teasdale. Witam w kręgielni Atkinów. Jeśli będziesz potrzebować pomocy, pytaj o cokolwiek, ale jestem pewna, że Harry da sobie radę. Och, i jeśli zobaczysz gdzieś dziecko, które nie sprawia wrażenie najgrzeczniejszego, zrób mi przysługę i przyprowadź je do mnie.   
\- Nie ma sprawy. - Zgadza się Louis, jego głos unosi się na końcu, więc brzmi to jak pytanie. Harry przewraca oczami za Lou, a ona tak jakby to widziała, nie odwracając się, uderza go w klatkę piersiową. Harry wydaję z siebie dziwny dźwięk i cofa się, wpadając na filar za sobą i upada, wydając głuchy odgłos.   
Lou wygląda, jakby się nie przejmowała, wciąż uśmiecha się do Louisa, kiedy Harry patrzy na nich z podłogi i pociera tył głowy.  
Louis waha się, zanim nie przechodzi obok Lou i wyciąga rękę do Harry’ego.   
Harry wstaje, delikatnie popycha Louisa w kierunku lady i właściwie dzieję sie dużo dziwnych rzeczy, ale Louis nawet nie zwraca na nie uwagi, tylko obserwuje sposób, w jaki uśmiecha się Harry, gdy podchodzi do mężczyzny całego pokrytego tatuażami.   
\- Oi, Styles, minęło trochę czasu, odkąd widziałem cię po raz ostatni. Lux za tobą tęskniła. - Mówi mężczyzna, unosząc brwi i Louis zastanawia się, o kim on mówi.   
\- Nie tak bardzo, jak ja tęskniłem za nią. - Odpowiada Harry z uśmieszkiem i jego dołeczki ukazują się na chwilę, zanim obraca się do Louisa. - Lux jest ich trzyletnią córką. - Wyjaśnia Harry.  
Louis przytakuje głupio i stara się nie myśleć o Harrym, bawiącym się z dziećmi, bo ma wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłynie albo wybuchnie. NIe jest pewien, kiedy zmienił się w nastoletnia dziewczynę, ale myśli, że to wina Harry’ego.   
Harry odwraca się do lady, zerka na mężczyznę i Louis orientuję się, że tutaj są buty na zmianę. Patrzy w dół na swoje Vansy.  
\- Tom, daj mi ten, co zawsze. Nie sądzę, że moja stopa urosła. - Mówi Harry i posyła mężczyźnie tajemniczy uśmiech, którego Louis nie rozumie, ale Tom najwyraźniej tak, bo chichocze, zanim schyla się po parę butów pod ladą.   
Tom wręcza dla Harry’ego buty i zwraca się do Louisa:   
\- Przyszedłeś tu na kręgle z tym idiotą czy jesteś jego przekąską?  
Louis mruga zdezorientowany i odwraca się do Harry’ego, ponieważ nie jest pewien, co powinien odpowiedzieć. Zielonooki wygląda na przerażonego sugestią Toma, a on schyla się po kolejną parę butów.   
Jego oczy przeskakują między Harrym i Louisem, zanim prostuję się z butami w ręce.   
\- Myślę, że to jest dostateczna odpowiedź. Miłej zabawy. - Mówi Tom, jego brwi wciąż są uniesione i Louis chce tylko wiedzieć, skąd mężczyzna zna rozmiar jego butów.   
Chce również wiedzieć , dlaczego wszyscy myślą, że jest jedzeniem. Jest całkiem pewien, że jest człowiekiem i Harry nie ma zamiaru go zjeść.   
\- Dzięki. - Mówi Louis beznamiętnie, biorąc buty z lady i patrzy na Harry’ego, który oczywiście chichocze. - Chciałbyś mnie zaprowadzić, czy muszę sam sobie poradzić?  
\- Myślę, że mogę ci wskazać drogę. - Odpowiada Harry. Chłopak patrzy na swoje buty, patrząc w dół korytarza, gdzie znajduję się wiekszość nastolatków.   
Kiedy podchodzą do pustego toru, Louis siada na krześle, rozwiązuje Vansy i patrzy jak Harry zdejmuje swoje buty. Może przysiądz, że są pokryte brokatem. Nie jest zaskoczony.   
Kiedy ściąga buty, słyszy dziewczyny, które stoją przy następnym torze. Szepczą, a ich spojrzenia wprost wypalają dziury w jego plecach.   
\- Jess, to naprawdę on? - Zastanawia się dziewczyna z blond włosami i jeśli ona serio chciała szeptać, to jej nie wyszło.   
Szatynka obok mówi trochę ciszej, ale też niewystarczająco.   
\- Tak myślę, ale dlaczego tutaj przyszedł? Nie jest z Niallem albo którymś z pozostałych chłopaków, Jordan. - Mówi dziewczyna i Louis prawie się odwraca, aby na nie spojrzeć, bo jest cholernie pewny, że rozmawiają o nim.  
Dziewczyna z ciemnymi włosami, której była kolej na rzucenie kulą, przeszła obok Louisa.  
\- Kim on do diabła jest? - Pyta głośno i no cóż… mało subtelnie.   
\- Jeśli byśmy wiedziały, Tina, może nie byłybyśmy takie zdezorientowane. - Odpowiada dziewczyna o imieniu Jordan i Louis praktycznie może usłyszeć jak przewraca oczami. Chcę przewrócić swoimi i chcę rzucić w nie butem, który trzyma w ręce, ale się powstrzymuje i tylko podwija rękawy do łokci.   
Zdejmuje drugiego buta i wciąż czuje ich oczy na sobie. Kiedy podnosi wzrok, aby spojrzeć na Harry’ego, chłopak zniknął, a jego buty pokryte brokatem leżą obok.   
Louis rozgląda się i po chwili słyszy, jak dziewczyna znowu zaczyna mówić.   
\- Dlaczego w ogóle cię to obchodzi? - Zastanawia się Tina, marszcząc brwi i Jess wzdycha, ukrywając się za Jordan.  
\- Jest tutaj ze Stylesem. - Mówi i Tina unosi brwi .  
\- Harrym Stylesem?   
\- A znasz jakiegoś innego Stylesa? - Pyta retorycznie Jordan, przewracając oczami, a Tina krzyżuje ramiona.   
Louis obraca się do nich.   
\- Czy mogę wam jakoś pomóc?   
Tina kręci szybko głową, łapiąc za ramię dziewczynę, której Louis imienia nie zna.   
\- Elizabeth chciał wiedzieć, czy masz zapasowe kule, to wszystko. - Deklaruje Tina, popychając lekko dziewczynę, a ona patrzy na niego znudzona.   
\- Tak właściwie, to o nic nie pytałam, ale wszystko jedno, masz może zapasowe kule? - Pyta, a jej głos jest suchy.   
Louis czuje odrobinę sympatii do tej dziewczyny, więc wskazuje na rząd ich kul.   
\- Bierz cokolwiek chcesz. - Mówi, podnosząc swoje buty i idzie po te Harry’ego. Podnosi je i widzi, jak dziewczyna o imieniu Jordan otwiera usta, kiedy się obraca.   
Louis nie zatrzymuję się, aby posłuchać, co ma do powiedzenia, tylko odchodzi w kierunku końca kręgielni.   
Znajduje Harry’ego w rogu pomieszczenia, przekładającego kule, które były różowe, każda w innym odcieniu. Louis czuje, jak kąciki jego ust unoszą się ku górze, a później cicho podchodzi bliżej do chłopca, starając się zakradnąć, ale zanim może to zrobić, Harry mamrocze:  
\- Wcale nie jesteś dyskretny, kochanie.   
Louis wydął wargi i Harry się obrócił, trzymając jasno różową kulę w prawej ręce. Uśmiecha się z czułością i Louis czuje, jak jego twarz się rumieni, ale udaje, że wcale tak nie jest.   
\- Możemy iść do innego przedziału? - Pyta Louis, zanim Harry zaczyna iść tam, gdzie byli wcześniej. Chłopak waha się, a później przechyla głowę.   
\- Czy coś się stało, kiedy odszedłem? - Pyta Harry, jego głos jest niższy, a oczy błyszczą niebezpiecznie.   
\- Po prostu jakieś dziewczyny były zbyt głośno. - To nie tak, że kłamie. Mocno wierzy, że pomijanie prawdy to nie kłamstwo.   
Harry jest ewidentnie niezadowolony (po raz pierwszy tego dnia), jego oczy są zmrużone.  
\- Nie powinienem zostawiać cię samego. - Mamrocze, kręcąc głową i Louis czuję przypływ uczuć do tego chłopca.   
\- Nie bądź niemądry. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Potrafię o siebie zadbać. - Dodaję i Harry patrzy na niego, jego oczy łagodnieją.   
\- Jestem pewny, że tak jest. - Zgadza się Harry. - Chodzimy. - Mówi, Louis nie waha się i idzie za nim, a jego stopy się ślizgają po ziemi.  
Przenieśli się do przytulniejsze części przedziałów i po każdej stronie mieli dwie rodziny z dziećmi poniżej dziesięciu lat.   
Harry odłożył kulę i podszedł do dotykowego ekranu ustawionego nad stołem. Louis usiadł na jednej z kanap, która była wygodniejsza niż przypuszczał.   
Patrzy, jak Harry klika przyciski i wyświetla się pytanie o imiona graczy. Louis siada prosto, zakłada buty do gry i pochyla się, aby zobaczyć, co wpisuje chłopak, ale on jeszcze nic nie zrobił.   
Louis czeka, aż Harry coś zrobi.   
\- Wpisz mnie jako Tommo. - Sugeruje Louis i Harry wpisuje literki w system. To była praktycznie przyjemność patrzeć na długie palce Harry’ego.   
\- Tommo. Podoba mi się. - Mamrocze Harry, wciskając przycisk akceptujący pierwszego gracza, a później przeszedł do drugiego pola i wpisał Styles.   
\- Tak? Co jeszcze lubisz? - Pyta Louis, wstaje z kanapy i podchodzi, aby wybrać kulę, starając się udawać że wcale nie odchodzi go odpowiedź.   
Harry chichocze, podchodzi do niego i podnosi niebieską kule.   
\- Pasuje do koloru twoich oczu. - Wyjaśnia Harry, kiedy Louis patrzy na niego z ciekawością i nie może nic poradzić, ale uśmiecha się, jak wariat.   
Otwiera usta, aby podziękować, ale Harry nie daje mu dojść do słowa.   
\- Lubię kolację przy świecach, długie spacer, szczeniaczki i gorącą czekoladę. Czy już jesteś we mnie zakochany?   
Louisowi zajęło kilka chwil, żeby zorientować się, że Harry go drażni i koleją chwilę, aby się zaśmiać.   
\- Daj mi jeszczę trochę czasu. - Obiecuję Louis, biorąc kulę.   
Podchodzi do toru, mierząc wagę kuli w rękach.   
\- Za cholerę nie umiem grać, nawiasem mówiąc. Myślę, że powinieneś to wiedzieć. - Woła Louis do Harry’ego, który się śmieję. Ma bardzo przyjemny śmiech. Louis nie miałby nic przeciwko, aby mógł go słuchać przez resztę dnia.   
\- Mówię serio. - Ostrzega Louis, spoglądając na Harry’ego, który uśmiecha się do niego.   
\- Dawaj! Obiecuję, że nie będę się śmiać. - Zachęca Harry, machając w kierunku toru wolną ręką. W drugiej ręce miał różową kulę.   
Louis przewraca oczami i odwraca się z uśmiechem.   
Wciąż jednak wie, że jest w tym beznadziejny i to będzie sukces, jeśli uda mu się zbić choć jeden kręgiel.   
Daj mu piłkę nożną i będzie biegać wokół ciebie, ale kiedy ma przed sobą dziesięć kawałków plastiku i ma je zbić z toru, to jak proszenie go, aby latał (i zaufajcie mu, był tam i robił to - miał osiem lat i to wciąż niesamowite, że złamał tylko ramię).   
Louis zamyka oczy i bierze głęboki wdech, odchyla rękę i wypuszcza kulę. Kiedy otwiera oczy, ma po prostu nadzieję, że zbije chociaż kilka kręgi, żeby się całkowicie nie ośmieszyć.   
Ale najwyraźniej szczęście nie jest po jego stronie, bo kula zbija tylko jednego kręgla, skręca na prawo i spada z toru.   
Louis wyrzuca ramiona w dramatycznym geście.   
\- Dlaczego zawsze ja?! - Skarży się, patrzą na Harry’ego, który się uśmiecha.   
\- Nie było tak źle. - Mówi Harry, Louis nawet nie odpowiada i idzie po kule tam, gdzie wyrzuciła ją maszyna.   
Wraca na początek toru, jego usta są zaciśnięte z determinacji. Louis znowu odchyla ramię do tyłu, oczy ma zmrużone, wypuszcza kulę i patrzy jak leci. Zbija tylko dwa kręgle, a kula znika w rynnie.   
\- Ta gra jest głupia. - Mamrocze Louis, celowo nie patrząc na wyniki i siada obok Harry’ego ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Harry uśmiecha się i Louis sapie z irytacją. Słyszy, jak Harry wybucha śmiechem i wstaje, a jego kości strzelają.   
\- Obrzydliwe. - Jęczy półżartem i Harry wystawia język, a później podchodzi do toru.   
Louis obserwuję, jak stoi przez chwilę, a następnie bierze zamach i różowa kula toczy się po torze. Może tylko patrzeć w niedowierzaniu, jak zbija wszystkie kręgle.   
\- Oczywiście. Jest ładny i może zbić wszystkie kręgle w pierwszym podejściu. - Narzeka Louis cicho, aby Harry tego nie usłyszał, ale krótki śmiech, który opuszcza usta Harry’ego, uświadamia mu, że słyszał.   
Louis spogląda na Harry’ego, wstaje, idzie w kierunku Harry’ego i bierze kulę z maszyny.   
Harry siada, zakłada nogę na nogę i uśmiecha się. Louis myśli, że o wiele zabawniejsze byłoby siedzenie na kolanach Harry’ego, niż rzucanie kulą, ale mama go dobrze wychowała, więc łapie kulę i podchodzi do toru.   
Ma już rzucać, kiedy czuję palce dotykające jego ramienia, które go zatrzymują. Louis zamiera, ale orientuję się, że to Harry, którego zimna ręka schodzi w dół i dotyka jego dłoni.   
\- Źle to trzymasz. - Mówi Harry, jego usta dotykają ucha Louisa, a on stara się nie drżeć na ten dotyk.  
Czuje, jak Harry napiera swoim ciałem na jego i prowadzi go, manewrując. Pozwala, aby Harry obrócił go, tak jak chciał, a wtedy on wycofuję rękę.  
Louis nie mówi tego głośno, ale myśli, że pasują do siebie.  
\- Teraz puść. - Mamrocze Harry, delikatnie dotykając ręki Louisa, a on rzuca kulę.   
Jest tak skupiony na tym, że ciało Harry’ego jest tak blisko jego, że prawie podskakuje, kiedy słyszy, jak kula uderza w kręgle.   
Gdy widzi wszystkie kręgle zbite, jego usta otwierają się w niedowierzaniu.   
\- Nie ma mowy.   
Harry śmieję się do ucha Louisa i cofa się o krok, a Louis już tęskni za jego dotykiem. Kiedy obraca się do Harry’ego, chłopak trzyma różową kulę, a jego uśmiech jest wielki, że Louis może zobaczyć dołeczki.   
Przez następną godzinę grają, a śmiech Harry’ego jest muzyką dla jego uszu. Louis jest bardziej zauroczony, niż powinien być i myśli, że prawdopodobnie ma serduszka w oczach, kiedy są przy dziesiątej rundzie.  
To dlatego, że za każdym razem Harry znajduje sposób, aby zbić całość, nawet jeśli Louis jest sceptycznie nastawiony. Ten moment, gdy Harry zbił całość stojąc tyłem, dalej tkwi w jego pamięci.   
Zielonooki chłopak chyba również tracił celowo punkty, kiedy trafiał tylko dziewięć z dziesięciu kręgli.   
Kiedy Harry podchodzi do toru, Louis czuję parę rąk na swojej kostce. Gdy patrzy w dół zaskoczony, widzi dziewczynkę, która wygląda na trzy lata i siedzi obok jego stóp, patrząc na Harry’ego.   
\- Kim jesteś? - Pyta Louis miękko i schyla się, aby podnieść dziewczynkę, która sztywnieje w jego ramionach. Louis sadza ją na kolanach, a ona patrzy na niego z rozszerzonymi oczami. - Zgubiłaś się?   
Patrzy na niego oceniająco, a później jej maleńka piąstka łapie jego ramię. - Nie. - Mówi, dotykając jego skóry, a Louis się śmieję.   
\- Jesteś pewn… - Nie ma czasu, aby skończyć pytanie, bo dziewczynka unosi jego rękę do swoich ust i go gryzie. Louis odruchowo szarpie i odpycha ją, ponieważ to bolało bardziej niż powinno i jest całkiem pewny, że zaraz zacznie płynąć krew.   
Dziewczynka nie odsuwa się, a Louis wzdycha, kiedy jego skóra się przerywa, ale sekundę później, Harry stoi obok i odciąga ją, patrząc na nią z dezaprobatą.   
Louis patrzy na ramię, aby oszacować wielkość rany i jest tam tylko mały znak po ugryzieniu. Widzi też krew tam, gdzie zęb weszły zbyt głęboko i marszczy brwi.   
Gdy patrzy na Harry’ego, stoi on metr od niego, odwrócony i trzyma dziewczynkę na rękach. Louis powoli podnosi się na nogi i zaczyna iść, ale zamiera, kiedy widzi odbicie twarzy Harry’ego w kuli naprzeciwko.   
Widok jest rozmazany, ale to wygląda tak, jakby krew wypływała z oczu Harry’ego tuż przy ciemnych żyłach. Jego usta są otworzone i… czy to są kły?  
Waha się przez chwilę, a później dotyka ramienia Harry’ego niepewnie.   
\- Hej, Harry? - Jego głos jest miękki, ale chłopak momentalnie zamiera i Louis przysięga, że słyszy syk, kiedy strząsa jego dłoń ze swojego ramienia, odwracając się od kul.   
\- Harry? - Próbuje Louis ponownie, zmartwienie jest wyczuwalne w jego głosie i słyszy, jak Harry bierze głęboki wdechy, zanim obraca się do Louisa i poprawiając małą dziewczynkę w ramionach.   
Louis mruga zdezorientowany, ponieważ twarz Harry’ego wygląda tak jak wcześniej, bez żadnych żył czy ostrych zębów. Chłopak posyła mały uśmiech z zaciśniętymi wargami i Louis cofa się o krok, bo małe ugryzienie sprawiło, że miał halucynacje.   
\- Przepraszam, Lux zazwyczaj dobrze się zachowuję. - Przeprasza Harry, oblizuje usta i patrzy na dziewczynkę. Louis patrzy ze zrozumieniem i uświadamia sobie, że to córka właścicieli.   
\- Jest dobrze. To tylko trochę krwi. - Zapewnia Louis i pokazuję ramię na dowód, a Harry szybko się odsuwa. Oczy Louis otwierają się szeroko, gdy patrzy na swoje ramię i Harry’ego. - Wszystko w porządku?  
Harry śmieję się nerwowo.   
\- To nie mnie ugryziono. - Odpowiada i z powrotem patrzy na Lux, która patrzy na nich zdezorientowana. - Odprowadzę ją do rodziców. Przyniosę jakieś ręczniki papierowe, kiedy będę wracać. - Dodaje. Ma dziwny wyraz twarzy, gdy się odwraca, a Louis patrzy zakłopotany, jak odchodzi.   
Spogląda na swoje ramię. Przebiega palcem po ugryzieniu, rozmazując krew palcem. Nie wiedział, że to możliwe, aby dziecko ugryzło kogoś tak mocno - żadna jego siostra nie zrobiła nigdy czegoś takiego.   
Z drugiej strony, Louis był trochę smutny, ponieważ ich randka szła tak dobrze i wtedy jakieś słodkie, demoniczne dziecko ugryzło go. Marszczy brwi, gdy Harry wraca z rękoma wypełnionymi papierem, wyglądając na trochę bardziej rozluźnionego, kiedy Lux zniknęła.   
Louis patrzy, jak kąciki jego ust opadają, gdy się zbliża i widzi ugryzienie. Harry podaję mu ręczniki.   
Jest zbyt zajęty wycieraniem skóry, aby zobaczy, że Harry wygląda jak zbity szczeniak.  
\- Przepraszam za zrujnowanie naszej randki. - Mówi Harry. Jego oczy są smutne i Louis kręci głową.   
\- O czym ty mówisz? - Zastanawia się Louis, a Harry wygląda jeszcze smutniej, gdy patrzy na ramię Louisa.  
Louis spogląda na swoje ramię, zanim patrzy na Harry’ego  
\- Myślisz, że małe ugryzienie mnie przestraszy, Styles? Musisz się bardziej postarać. - Drażni się Louis, ponieważ to jest to, co zawsze robi, gdy sytuacja robi się zbyt ciężka, a on jest już tak jakby uzależniony od uśmiechu Harry’ego.  
To działa, bo twarz Harry’ego rozświetla się z nadzieją i Louis zrobi wszystko, aby właśnie tak zostało.   
\- Naprawdę?   
\- Taa, jestem małym, twardym chłopakiem. - Obiecuję Louis i Harry się uśmiecha, a jego oczy błyszczą.   
\- Nie wątpię. - Mówi Harry szybko i wyciąga drugą rękę z bandażem. - Domyśliłem się, że będziesz potrzebować.  
\- Bardzo dobrze z twojej strony. - Komplementuje Louis i mruga, a Harry śmieję się głośno, zakrywając usta dłońmi.   
Wyjmuje bandaż z ręki Harry’ego. Chcę znowu spleść palce z tymi Harry’ego, ale myśli, że na to będzie jeszcze mieć czas.  
Odwija bandaż, a następnie owija go dokładnie wokół ugryzienia. Kiedy kończy, klepie opatrunek delikatnie i spogląda na Harry’ego z uśmieszkiem.   
\- I wszystko załatane.  
\- Widzę.   
Jest między nimi chwila ciszy, zanim Harry słabo gestykuluje w kierunku torów i pyta:  
\- Chcesz wciąż grać czy wolisz wyjść?  
Louis udaję, że nad tym rozmyśla, wzdycha dramatycznie i macha palcem w kierunku Harry’ego.   
\- Ty po prostu nie chcesz przegrać!  
Harry wygląda na zdumionego, zanim orientuję się, że Louis żartuję i przewraca oczami. Louis nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, póki nie pojawiają się zmarszczki wokół jego oczu.   
\- Możemy iść, jeśli to w porządku dla ciebie. - Przyznaje Louis, wzruszając ramionami.   
Jego ramię nie boli tak, jak wcześniej, ale wątpi, że mógłby grać, nawet z pomocą Harry’ego.   
\- Nie zaoferowałbym tego, gdybym nie chciał. Chodźmy. - Mówi Harry i waha się przez moment, zanim wyciąga rękę. Louis ochoczo wsuwa swoją rękę w dłoń chłopaka.  
\- Gdzie teraz? - Pyta Louis i Harry posyła mu uspokajające spojrzenie.   
\- Zobaczysz. - Mówi Harry z uśmiechem, kiedy opuszczają kręgielnie i w między czasie zatrzymują się, aby Harry mógł pomachać do Toma i Lou, którzy dyskutowali o czymś przy ladzie. Oboje spojrzeli na nich z podobnie z niepokoje, zanim odmachali.   
To nie jest sprawa Louisa, ale ma wrażenie, że to spojrzenie ma związek z nim i Harrym. Czuję się trochę niekomfortowo i odwraca się do Harry’ego.   
\- To nie jest odpowiedź. - Kłóci się Louis, patrząc, jak Harry wyjmuję telefon i przebiega palcami przez ekran. Louis potrzebuje kawy, ponieważ jego mózg jest zbyt wolny, aby nadążyć za palcami Harry’ego, które teraz rozmazują mu się przed oczami.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za tak długą nieobecność. Chciałam w tym roku zająć się maturą, ale mam to już za sobą, więc jestem. ;)

Louis nie jest przygotowany na zatrzymujący się samochód i opuszczające się okno. Nie jest też przygotowany na to, że to jeden z chłopaków z poprzedniej nocy, ten z brązowymi włosami. Harry niechętnie puszcze rękę Louisa i podchodzi do samochodu. Louis patrzy z ciekawością, jak Harry pochyla się, aby szybko coś powiedzieć do chłopaka, który wygląda na zaalarmowanego i kręci głową. Harry wciąż mówi i chłopak otwiera usta, wyraźnie zaszokowany, a później spogląda na Louisa i odwraca się, zanim Louis może coś zrobić, na przykład nieśmiało pomachać.    
Harry kręci głową i mówi coś, a chłopak waha się, zanim przytakuje. Odjeżdża tak szybko, jak Harry cofa się od samochodu.    
\- Co to było? - Woła Louis. Harry obraca się, a jego oczy błyszczą.    
\- Zadajesz zbyt dużo pytań. - Odpowiada Harry, bierze rękę Louisa i łączy ich palce. - Jesteś ciepły. - Mówi po chwili.    
\- A ty zmieniasz temat. Gdzie idziemy? - Uśmiecha się Louisa i wzrok Harry’ego opadł na jego usta, zanim spojrzał mu w oczy. Louis ma minimalna nadzieję, że Harry myślał o pocałowaniu go.    
\- Idziemy po coś do jedzenia, a później ty wracasz do swojego pokoju, bo ty, mój panie, jesteś ranny. - Mówi Harry, stukając go palcem w nos i Louis robi zeza, starając się nie spuszczać z niego wzroku.    
Harry chichocze, pochylając się, a ich nosy ocierają się w eskimoskim pocałunku. Louis stoi w miejscu, patrząc na Harry’ego wyzywającym wzrokiem i Harry, będąc dupkiem, śmieje się i cofa.    
\- Nie ma tak łatwo, kochanie. - Mówi Harry i delikatnie ciągnie go za rękę, a Louis za nim idzie.    
Zanim Louis się orientuję, ich randka dobiega końca i zbliżają się do budynku jego mieszkania. To trochę dziwne. Kiedy był z Harrym, czuł się jakby był w zupełnie innym wymiarze. To było tak jakby leżał na trawie przez godziny i liczył gwiazdy albo huśtał się na  huśtawce tak wysoko jak tylko mógł. Harry sprawiał, że jego świat się kręcił i Louis był przepełniony adrenaliną.    
I kurwa, Louis to kocha. Kocha to uczucie podekscytowania, nawet jeśli są teraz tylko na spacerze. Harry jest przygodą i Louis chce go.    
Harry wciąż trzyma jego dłoń, gdy podchodzą do podwójnych drzwi i Louis się rumieni.    
\- Dziękuję.    
Harry obraca się do niego wyraźnie zdziwiony.    
\- Za co? - Pyta, pochylając głowę z ciekawością.    
Louis się znowu rumieni, czując się małym pod spojrzeniem Harry’ego i wykręca nerwowo palce.    
\- Nie wiem. - Robi pauzę. - Za to, że ze mną wyszedłeś, tak myślę. Za bycie sobą.    
Harry wygląda na zaskoczonego.    
\- Dziękujesz mi za bycie sobą? - Powtarza Harry i Louis wcale nie był nieśmiały - właściwie był całkiem pewny siebie, ale teraz tylko pochyla głowę i posyła Harry’emu wstydliwy uśmiech.    
\- Tak… - Zgadza się Louis. - Za bycie sobą, a nie tym, którym inni oczekują, że będziesz. - Wzrusza ramionami. - Jesteś całkiem niesamowity, wiesz?    
Harry uśmiecha się z dołeczkami i Louis przysięga, że nigdy w swoim życiu nie widział nikogo tak alarmująco pięknego.    
\- Ty też nie jesteś taki zły, Louis. - Odpowiada Harry, unosi rękę Louisa do ust i delikatnie całuje jego kostki. Usta Harry’ego są miękkie i Louis chce ich dotknąć, ale nie robi nic, tylko stara się powstrzymać uśmiech i dziwne uczucie w brzuchu.     
\- Jesteś tak cholernie uroczy. - Szepcze Louis i Harry po raz ostatnie składa miękki pocałunek na tyle jego dłoni, a następnie ją puszcza.    
\- Jeszcze się zobaczymy. - Mówi Harry - co Louis bierze za obietnice - i odchodzi.   
Louis nic nie mówi, tylko patrzy, jak Harry znika za rogiem budynku. Wie, że teraz uśmiecha się głupio sam do siebie, ale myśli, że nigdy wcześniej nie był na tak cudownej randce z tak cudownym chłopakiem.    
Ma właśnie zamiar otworzyć drzwi, kiedy słyszy, jak ktoś woła jego imię.    
\- Louis! Louis! Lou, czekaj!   
Louis wzdryga się, kiedy rozpoznaje głos Stana. Obraca się powoli i posyła mu przepraszający uśmiech.    
\- Stan. - Wita się Louis, kiedy jego najlepszy przyjaciel podbiega.     
\- Nie odpowiadałeś na moje wiadomości! Co tam? - Pyta Stan, stając na przeciwko Louisa, który uśmiecha się niepewnie, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć tak, aby nie skłamać.    
\- Byłem na zewnątrz. Rozglądałem się. Nic specjalnego. - Odpowiada Louis niejasno, wbijając czubki butów w ziemię, zanim nie przypomina sobie, że to jego najlepsza para.    
Nawiasem mówiąc, planował rzucić tymi butami w Zayna. Jego rada była nic nie warta, skoro Louis nie nosił swoich butów przez połowę randki.    
\- Na zewnątrz? - Powtarza Stan, a jego brwi się unoszą, odciągając Louisa od jego myśli. - Z kim?   
Louis wzrusza ramionami i krzywi się, kiedy rękaw jego swetra odsłania jego bandaż. Widzi, jak wzrok Stana bezwiednie kieruje się w miejsce, gdzie miał ranę i przeklina w myślach.    
\- Jesteś ranny? - Pyta Stan, wskazując na ramię Louisa.    
Louis tym razem wzrusza jednym ramieniem i Stan nie wygląda na przekonanego. Kiedy łapie on rękę Louisa, ten wyrywa ją pospiesznie i chowa do kieszeni.    
Stan mruży oczy i ponownie łapie Louisa za rękę, a on tym razem pozwala mu chwycić swój nadgarstek i podwinąć rękaw.    
\- Co to do kurwy jest? - Woła Stan i Louis nie odpowiada, tylko przygryza wargę tak mocno, że prawie czuję krew.    
Ma przeczucie, że Stan nie byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby dowiedział się, że był na randce z Harrym i nie zamierza sprawdzać, czy ma rację.    
\- Stan, wszystko w porządku. Bywało gorzej. - Przypomina mu Louis, próbując słabo wyrwać ramię, ale uścisk Stana nie ustępuję.    
\- Co to dokładnie jest? Masz siniaka? - Naciska Stan i Louis wzdycha, a później przewraca oczami. Nie wie, dlaczego Stan zachowuję się tak, jakby Louis miał pięć lat, ale powoli zaczynało go to denerwować.    
\- To nic. Tylko ugryzienie. - Mamrocze Louis, ale widocznie nie była to odpowiednia rzecz, ponieważ uścisk Stana zacieśnia się wokół jego nadgarstka.    
\- Ugryzienie? - Powtarza Stan ostrożnie, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.   
\- Wyluzuj, stary. Mógłbyś mnie puścić? - Mówi Louis, odczepiając od siebie palce Stana, który pozwala na to bez walki.    
Pociera nadgarstek z niezadowoloną miną i patrzy na Stana.    
\- Przestań być taką mamuśką. - Mówi Louis, drażniąc się, ale Stan najwyraźniej nie jest w nastroju.    
\- Z kim byłeś? - Warczy Stan, domagając się odpowiedzi i Louis cofa się, zaskoczony. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział Stana tak wściekłego. Nie rozumie, dlaczego Stan robi taką wielką sprawę z małego ugryzienia.    
\- Czy to ma znaczenie? - Odpowiada Louis, próbując uniknąć odpowiedzi, ale Stan patrzy na niego nieustępliwie. - To nie jest żaden z twoich przyjaciół. - To chyba nie uspokaja Stana, który patrzy na niego z dezaprobatą.    
\- Kto?    
\- Stan, odpuść. - Prosi Louis, ale Stan potrząsa głową, jego usta są cienką linią i patrzy na niego ponaglająco.    
\- Louis, nie wiesz o pewnych rzeczach. Nie widziałeś tego, co ja. Tutaj nic nie jest takie, jak się wydaje. Coś co ukrywasz, może sprawić, że będziesz w niebezpieczeństwie. - Mówi Stan, jego oczy błyszczą, a Louis prycha.    
\- Jakim niebezpieczeństwie? Nie jestem dzieckiem, Stan, więc nie traktuj mnie tak. - Mówi Louis ostro, a jego radosny nastrój wyparowywuje.    
Całe życie był traktowany jak dziecko i ma ochotę krzyczeć. Nienawidzi, kiedy ludzie mówią do niego tak, jakby nie potrafił zrozumieć najprostszego zdania. Nie jest głupi, bez względu na to, jaką ma reputację. Jest w stanie sam o siebie zadbać, mimo że ludzie myślą, że jest nieodpowiedzialny i nie ma instynktu samozachowawczego. Więc nie jest szczególnie wdzięczny, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel usadza go tak, jakby był małym dzieckiem, więc pozwijcie go, ale zaczyna się irytować.   
\- Więc przestań się tak zachowywać. - Mówi Stan i Louis zaciska pięści.    
\- Dobrze. Tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć? Byłem z Harrym Stylesem i pieprz się, jeśli masz z tym problem. - Wyrzuca z siebie Louis, po czym obraca się na pięcie i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi do budynku.    
Kiedy znajduję się w windzie, wypuszcza oddech. Czuje jak złość przenika przez niego, kiedy drzwi otwierają się na jego piętrze.    
Kiedy wchodzi do pokoju, jego telefon wibruję i przez moment waha się, zanim go wyjmuje i odblokowywuje. Ma dwie wiadomości. Jedna jest od Stana i usuwa ją bez czytania. Jest też wiadomość od Harry’ego i tą otwiera.    
  
_ Podziękowałeś mi wcześniej, ale myślę, że to ja powinienem podziękować tobie, za nie słuchanie tego, co ludzie o mnie mówią. Więc dziękuję tobie, Louis, za bycie najbardziej otwartą i miłą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek miałem przyjemność spotkać. xx _   
  
Wiadomość uspokaja uczucie niepokoju w jego żołądku i wie, że podjął wcześniej dobrą decyzję, nawet jeśli doprowadziło to do kłótni ze Stanem. Wie, że ich przyjaźń to przetrwa i prawdopodobnie będzie jeszcze silniejsza.    
Może nawet kiedy Louis przestanie odczuwać chęć uduszenia swojego przyjaciela, napisze do niego.    
Może.   
Odpowiada na wiadomość Harry’ego uśmiechniętą buźką i kciukiem.    
W tym momencie stoi pod drzwiami i szuka kluczy. Kiedy wchodzi, oczekuję, że zobaczy Zayna, ale zamiast niego, widzi blondyna, tego którego widział ostatniej noc. Stoi on na biurku Zayna i ma telewizor w rękach. Trzyma go jak zabawkę i Louis gapi się na niego przez chwilę.    
Chłopak obraca się i uśmiecha się szeroko.    
\- Cześć, jestem Niall. Miło cię poznać. Cóż, już się spotkaliśmy, ale teraz jest formalnie. Podałbym ci rękę, ale są teraz trochę zajęte, za co bardzo przepraszam. To ssie, że mamy tylko dwie dłonie, prawda? Jeśli bylibyśmy jak małpki, moglibyśmy używać stóp jak rąk i…   
-Niall, zamknij się. - Woła głos i Louis mruga zaskoczony. Wciąż jest przytłoczony tym, że blondyn wypowiada tysiąc słów na minutę, więc prawie upada, kiedy ściana się odsuwa i wychodzi Zayn. Ściana się za nim zamyka, a blondyn się dąsa.   
\- To niesprawiedliwe, Z! Dlaczego ja też nie mogę się z nim przyjaźnić? Ty i Harry wcale nie powinniście zbierać wszystkich profitów.     
Zayn wzdycha, przecierając twarz ręką, wyglądając na zmęczonego, tak jakby Niall zachowywał się tak przez cały czas. Louis nie byłby zaskoczony, jeśli okazałoby się to prawdą.    
\- Niall, nikt nie zbiera profitów. Louis jest człowiekiem z uczuciami. Nie jest czymś, z czego można zbierać profity. - Przypomina mu Zayn delikatnie i Niall wydyma usta.    
Louis patrzy na nich zdezorientowany, ponieważ nie jest pewny, czy zrozumiał, co się do cholery dzieję. Jego dzień zmienił się w jeden wielki bałagan.    
\- Czemu zawsze mnie pouczasz? Nigdy nie mówisz tak do Liama albo Harry’ego. - Protestuje Niall, teraz trzymając telewizor jedną ręką i Louis przesuwa się w jego stronę, aby się upewnić, że chłopak go nie wypuści, ale on wciąż trzyma płaski ekran z łatwością. Louis zerka szybko na swoje ramię i myśli, że powinien zacząć chodzić na siłownie. Podnosi wzrok i widzi, jak Zayn przewraca oczami.     
\- Harry skopałby mi tyłek, zanim zdążyłbym go pouczyć, a Liam jest zbyt zajęty mówieniem mi, co jest akceptowalne publicznie, a co nie. - Przypomina Zayn, a później wydyma wargi. Jezu, jak on mógł skończyć w pokoju pełnym pięknych, wydymających usta ludzi?   
\- Tak, ale jestem pewny, że pieprzenie go jest akceptowalne. - Mamrocze Niall, zanim obraca się do telewizora.    
\- Niall! - Gani go Zayn i Niall wzrusza ramionami. Louis zaczyna się naprawdę martwić o ekran telewizora, ale nic nie mówi, zbyt rozbawiony tą kłótnią, która nawet nie była kłótnią.    
\- To prawda! - Oponuje Niall, zanim wzdycha. - Dobra, dobra. Nie będę zbyt bardzo dręczyć tego nowego, okej?    
Teraz Louis musi się odezwać, więc macha ręką.    
\- Ja tu jestem. - Przypomina im, a oni patrzą na niego miażdżąco.   
\- Wiemy. - Mówią w tym samym czasie i patrzą na siebie podejrzliwie.    
Louis patrzy, jak Zayn pociera skórę między palcami swojej lewej ręki i kiedy mruga, orientuję się, że Zayn ma pierścień. Ma on taki sam niebieski kryształ, jak Harry w swoim naszyjniku. O ile Louis się nie myli.    
Spogląda z powrotem na ich twarze. Niall również patrzy na pierścień Zayna. Jego wyraz twarzy jest o wiele bardziej miękki niż ten Louisa (powodem może być jego dezorientacja).   
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wciąż jesteście w fazie miesiąca miodowego. - Mamrocze Niall z czułością i mózg Louisa chyba się zatrzymał w którymś momencie tej konwersacji. To nie może oznaczać tego, co myśli, że oznacza. Zayn ma dwadzieścia lat. Jest młodszy od Louisa. Nie może być tak głupi, że dał się związać i poślubił kogoś - nie, kiedy ma taką twarz. Ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że Louis jest w błędzie, bo Zayn uśmiecha się, patrząc na swój palec. Ma cholerną miłość wypisaną na twarzy. To pierwszy raz, gdy Louis widzi go tak uczuciowego.     
\- Mówisz tak, jak by to było dawno. - Mówi Zayn miękko, kręcąc pierścionkiem i patrzy na Nialla spod długich rzęs. Są dłuższe niż moje, zauważa Louis ze smutkiem.    
\- Już trochę czasu minęło. - Szydzi Niall i odwraca się do ściany, na której zaczyna przyczepiać ekran.    
Louis tylko w połowie słucha ich konwersacji - głównie dlatego, że nie ma pojęcia o czym mówią i to sprawia, że jest zagubiony.    
\- Nie możesz mierzyć czasu, kiedy masz wieczność. - Mamrocze Zayn, zanim wskakuję na biurko, aby pomóc Niallowi.    
\- Okej, zaczynasz brzmieć jak Harry. To przerażające. - Odpowiada Niall, a Louis podskakuję na dźwięk imienia Harry’ego. Zayn to zauważa i uśmiecha się lekko, kiedy szepcze coś do Nialla. Jego oczy się rozszerzają, a następnie zeskakuje z biurka.    
\- A więc byłeś na randce z Harrym. - Zaczyna Niall i Louis automatycznie cofa się o krok.   
-Tak. - Zgadza się Louis powoli, przygryzając dolna wargę. Wzdryga się, gdy czuję smak krwi na języku.    
Niall cofa się i szturcha nogę Zayna.    
\- Krwawisz. Więc jak było? - Pyta, opierając się plecami o biurko.    
\- Było… dobrze. - Mówi i obraca się, aby wyciągnąć chusteczkę z pudełka, które położył tam wczorajszego dnia. Przykłada ją do ust i zastanawia się, dlaczego ciągle dzisiaj krwawi.   
\- Dobrze? - Niall unosi brwi. - Czy ty powiedziałeś dobrze?   
Louis rzuca mu dziwne spojrzenie, ponieważ myśli, że przyjaciele Harry'ego z pewnością go świetnie znają. Jednak Louis odrzuca tą opcję, gdy wyraz twarzy Nialla wyraża wątpliwości.   
\- Cóż, był miły. - Próbuję Louis i krzywi się, kiedy Zayn zeskakuje z biurka. Ekran wygląda tak, jakby był zamontowany przez profesjonalistów i najwyraźniej jego współlokator ma talenty, o których muszą podyskutować.    
\- Harry zawsze jest miły. - Parska Niall i Zayn przytakuje poważnie. - Ale randki nigdy nie są.    
\- Co ci się stało w ramię? - Pyta Zayn i Louis marszczy brwi, gdy przypomina sobie rozmowę ze Stanem.    
\- Zostałem ugryziony. - Mówi Louis i obaj chłopcy zamierają z przerażenia. Louis mruga zaskoczony, ponieważ nie wydaję mu się, że powiedział coś złego.    
\- Co masz na myśli? - Zayn żąda odpowiedzi, a Niall wygląda na zdenerwowanego.    
\- Mam na myśli, że zostałem ugryziony. No wiesz. Zęby w skórze? Ugryzienie?    
Na te słowa Niall chyba się otrząsnął z szoku.     
\- Ty pamiętasz? - Pyta chłopak.   
\- A dlaczego nie? Nietrudno zapomnieć o małej , trzyletniej małpce uczepionej mojego ramienia. - Odpowiada Louis, a jego brwi są uniesione.    
Teraz, kiedy o tym myśli, jego ramię naprawdę boli. Chciałby pójść do łóżka i obudzić się za tydzień. Ma zamiar wprowadzić ten plan w życie.    
\- Trzyletnia… och, och. - Niall zaczyna się śmiać. Zayn wygląda, jakby powstrzymywał uśmiech, ale nic nie mówi. - Lux potrafi nieźle ugryźć, prawda?   
Louis nic nie mówi, tylko wyrzuca zakrwawioną chusteczkę.   
Kiedy się odwraca, Zayn szturcha Niall znacząco i ma na ramionach skórzaną kurtkę. Niall spogląda na Louisa przepraszająco.   
\- Musimy gdzieś iść. Ale daj mi swój telefon, wpisze ci nasz numer, w razie gdybyś chciał z nami gdzieś wyjść, w porządku?   
Później uśmiecha się promiennie, jego oczy są rozszerzone, a źrenice powiększone. Louis nie wie, co się dzieję, ale wyciąga telefon z kieszeni i wręcza go Niallowi.   
\- Nie powinieneś tego robić. - Syknął Zayn, patrząc na Louisa.   
\- Och, nic mu nie będzie. - Mruczy Niall, wpisując numer. - Prawda, Louis?   
Louis przytakuje, jednak nie ma pojęcia o czym mówi Niall. Nie wie dlaczego, ale czuję się oszołomiony.   
\- Niall, przestań. - Radzi Zayn. - Jeśli Harry naprawdę go lubi, będzie wściekły. Dostanie paranoi. I zrobi bransoletkę z werbeny.  To będzie tak, jak wtedy, gdy próbował robić na drutach. Ale tym razem będzie zły na nas.    
Blondyn wzdycha i przewraca oczami.    
\- Przypuszczam, że masz rację.   
\- A kiedy nie mam?   
\- Nie zmuszaj mnie, abym odpowiadał na to pytanie. - Mówi Niall i obraca się do Louisa, który patrzył na nich w ciszy. Jego źrenice ponownie się rozszerzyły.   
\- Zapomnij o tym, co się stało. Zdrzemnij się.    
Louis ma pustkę w głowie, a jego nogi ruszają się, póki nie opada na łóżko. Kiedy tylko jego głowa dotyka poduszki, zasypia.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Następny tydzień jest wirem przygotowań do zajęć. Louis musi robić to sam, ponieważ aktywnie unika Stana i nie zna nikogo poza Harrym i jego przyjaciółmi. I nie jest aż tak samotny, aby poprosić ich, żeby oprowadzili go po kampusie. Nie wspominając o tym, że za każdym razem, gdy gdzieś idzie, ludzie patrzą na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, tak jakby nie mogli uwierzyć, że jest prawdziwym człowiekiem. Słyszy szepty o tym, jak odważny jest, że rozmawiał z Harrym Stylesem. Louis patrzy na nich z niechęcią, zwłaszcza, gdy wymawiają imię Harry’ego tak, jakby to była jakaś choroba, której mogą się nabawić. Jeśli ma być szczery, ma nadzieję, że tak się stanie.   
Pomijając fakt, że cała populacja studencka jest stworzona z idiotów, Louis lubi swoje zajęcia. Miał spotkanie z kilkoma nauczycielami i polubił większość z nich. Są dowcipni i mili, i to jest to, co Louis lubi w ludziach. Z tyłu jego umysłu było niedowierzanie, że ma teraz więcej przyjaciół wśród nauczycieli niż studentów.   
I jest Harry, oczywiście.   
Harry, który pisze do niego kilka raz dziennie, zazwyczaj coś głupiego i słodkiego, coś co czasami go zaskoczy i wywoła śmiech. Lubi to, co stworzyli. Jest łatwe i nieskomplikowane.   
Sytuacja z jego współlokatorem również się poprawiła. Zayn okazjonalnie posyła Louisowi uśmiech, kiedy narzeka on, że wszyscy są głupi. Czasami razem oglądają America’s Next Top Model. Zayn musiał zamontować telewizor, gdy spał, ponieważ gdy obudził się pewnego dnia z drzemki, już tam był. Czasami widzi Niall, blondyna, który jest przyjacielem Harry’ego. Patrzy, jak chodzi po kampusie i wygląda na człowieka, pomimo plotek, krążących wokół. Gdy był w bibliotece, rozglądając się, widział Liama. Nie mówi on cześć, ale przez chwilę obserwuje go z daleka. Zauważa, że chłopak ma pierścień, podobny do tego Zayna. Zastanawia się, czy coś oznacza. Widzi, że Niall ma na nadgarstku bransoletkę z takim samym kamieniem i rozważa, czy przynależą do jakiegoś ugrupowania. Zastanawia się również, dlaczego wybrali taki kamień. Wtedy orientuję się, że jego wyobraźnia wymyka się spod kontroli, więc opuszcza bibliotekę, wypożyczającą książkę potrzebną na zajęcia.  
Louis nie widzi Harry’ego i nie wie dlaczego. Widzi nawet Zayna, rozmyślającego w kącie, gdy zapala papierosa zapałkami. (Co jest trochę dziwne. Dlaczego nie używa zapalniczki? Ale Louis nie pyta, ponieważ cała ich grupa jest dziwna). Jego wszystkie zajęcia odbywają się późnym południem, więc może spać tak długo, jak chce. Zazwyczaj, kiedy się budzi, Zayna nie ma. Louis miał rację, myśląc, że będzie rzadko spotykać ciemnowłosego chłopaka, bo widzi go tylko kilka godzin przed i po zajęciach. Louis ma wrażenie, że Zayn nawet nie śpi w ich pokoju przez większość czasu. Samotność nie jest jednak taka zła. Louis ma zapewnioną prywatność i skłamałby, jeśli by powiedział, że nie próbował dostać się do tajemnej skrytki.   
Tydzień po tym, jak zaczynają się zajęcia, widzi Harry’ego.  
Wie, że zielonooki chłopak go nie unika, tak jak on unika Stana, bo liczba wiadomości rośnie każdego dnia. Piszą do późnej nocy i czasami Louis budzi się z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy, a Zayn patrzy na niego z rozbawieniem, jakby dokładnie wiedział, o kim śnił Louis.   
We wtorek wychodzi, gdy tylko kończą się zajęcia. Na zewnątrz pada deszcze. Louis decyduje, że nienawidzi Anglii i chcę przeprowadzić się gdzieś, gdzie nigdy nie pada. Sahara wydaje się być dobrym wyborem. Zwłaszcza, że woda dosłownie leje się na jego głowę, kiedy wraca do swojego mieszkania. Przeklina pod nosem, że zapomniał rano wziąć parasol i otula się ciaśniej płaszczem. Kiedy jest w połowie drogi, Louis widzi coś kątem oka. Gdy patrzy w tamtą stronę, nic tam nie ma. Louis marszczy brwi, ale idzie dalej. Louis znowu coś widzi i zatrzymuję się, próbując coś ujrzeć przez deszcze, ale tam wciąż nic nie ma. Mruży oczy i przyspiesza, i przekonuje siebie, że robi to, ponieważ chce wydostać się z tego deszczu tak szybko, jak to możliwe, jednak sam w to nie wierzy. W pewnym momencie znowu coś widzi, ale znika to, zanim zdąży mrugnąć. Jest tak zaskoczony, że dopiero po chwili zauważa, że deszcz przestał już padać. Louis rozgląda się zdezorientowany i orientuję się, że stoi pod wielkim parasolem. Obraca się i widzi Harry’ego, który się uśmiecha, a jego dołeczki pojawiają się w policzkach.   
\- Zaoferowałbym ci przejażdżkę, bo cały zmokłeś, ale nie mam samochodu, a ty nie jesteś dziewczyną. - Mówi Harry, a jego oczy błyszczą wesoło.   
Louisowi zabiera chwilę zorientowanie się w sytuacji, zanim się śmieję.   
\- Czy to miała być jakaś sugestia?   
Harry wzrusza ramionami, oblizując usta i oczy Louisa nieświadomie śledzą ten ruch.   
\- To było całkiem dobre. - Broni się Harry i kładzie rękę na plecach Louisa, popychając go delikatnie. Louis zauważa, że się zatrzymał, więc potrząsa głową i zrównuję kroki z Harrym. Ręka Harry’ego wciąż znajduje się na jego plecach.   
\- To było okropne. Naprawdę okropne. - Mówi Louis i się uśmiecha.   
\- Ale ja jestem zabawny! - Dąsa się Harry.   
Zmartwienia Louisa od razu się ulatniają i uśmiecha się szeroko. Wyciąga rękę i lekko podszczypuje policzek Harry’ego.   
\- Cokolwiek powiesz, kochanie. - Drwi Louis i wybucha śmiechem.   
\- Zobaczymy, czy kiedykolwiek pozwolę ci jeszcze skorzystać z mojego parasola. - Zrzędzi Harry, a Louis myśli tylko o tym, jak ciepła jest dłoń Harry’ego i jakie to miłe uczucie, gdy czuje jej nacisk.   
\- Przepraszam, zraniłem twoje uczucia, kochanie? - Drażni się Louis i Harry wydaje odgłos oburzenia.  
\- Lubię, kiedy mówisz do mnie kochanie. Czy to złe?  
\- Nie, to słodkie. Tak jak cały ty. - Mówi Louis, starając się nie uśmiechnąć.  
\- Słodkie. Phi. - Mamrocze Harry i uśmiecha się do Louisa. - A więc dokąd zmierzasz w taką pogodę?   
\- Planowałem pójść na plażę. Chcesz dołączyć? - Pyta Louis sucho i Harry chichocze, ponieważ jest idiotą. Ale mimo wszystko jest cholernie rozczulający.   
\- Ale nie mam kąpielówek. - Dąsa się Harry, a Louis unosi brwi. Połowa niego chce pocałować Harry’ego. Natomiast druga połowa niego odmawia robienia czegoś tak stereotypowego, jak całowanie w deszczu.   
Louis wzrusza ramionami.   
\- Nagość nie jest problemem.   
Harry się tylko uśmiecha i nic nie mówi. Pozwala Louisowi prowadzić i podąża za nim, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Coś co Louis rozpoznaję. Jest to coś, co Harry wysłał Louisowi kilka dni temu. Fakt, że pamięta coś tak prostego i bez znaczenia powinno wysłać mu jakiś sygnał, ale ignoruję to.   
Dochodzą do mieszkania Louisa i wzdycha z żalem.   
\- To tutaj. - Przypomina Louis, machając ręką i Harry uśmiecha się tak, jakby wiedział coś, czego Louis nie wie.   
\- Okej. - Mówi Harry i kiwa głową w kierunku drzwi. - Mam otworzyć drzwi czy ty to zrobisz?  
Louis waha się i unosi brwi.   
\- Chcesz wejść?  
Harry patrzy na niego z niewinnością wypisaną na twarzy.   
\- Cóż, chyba nie myślisz, że zamierzałem stać w tym deszczy, prawda? Poza tym, widziałem twój pokój tylko późną nocą przez okno, gdy już spałeś.   
Louis nie jest pod wrażeniem.   
Harry chyba to zauważa, ponieważ marszczy brwi.   
\- Albo jestem złym kłamcą, albo ty naprawdę chcesz, abym patrzył, jak śpisz. Nie jestem pewny, co jest gorszę.   
\- Pierwsze, Harry. Zawsze pierwsze. - Informuję Louis, zanim otwiera drzwi. Przytrzymuje je dla Harry’ego, który uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością.   
Louis lubi, kiedy Harry się do niego uśmiecha   
Kiedy dostają się na jego piętro i Louis próbuję znaleźć klucz, Harry mówi:  
\- Kłamałem. - Przyznaje i Louis patrzy na niego z ciekawością.   
Otwiera drzwi i wchodzi.   
\- O czym?  
\- Już tu wcześniej byłem. Wtedy jeszcze nie chodziłeś tutaj do szkoły. W tamtym roku był to pokój Zayna i Nialla. - Mówi Harry i Louis myśli, że teraz wiele rzeczy nabrało sensu.   
Harry uśmiecha się z wahaniem, a Louis odsuwa się, pozwalając mu przejść. Louis obserwuje, jak kładzie parasolkę na podłodze i przechodzi na jego część pokoju. Louis siada na łóżku i pozwala, aby Harry obejrzał zdjęcia, które przyczepił na ścianę. Dwa dni temu, przykleił tam również bilety z koncertów, na których był. Harry zatrzymuję się na jednym z nich, przejeżdżając palcem po brzegu i patrzy na Louisa z ciekawością.   
\- The Script, Manchester, 2009? - Pyta i Louis nigdy nie widział, by jego oczy tak błyszczały.  
\- Tak. - Odpowiada Louis, krzyżując kostki. - To był dobry koncert.   
Harry posyła mu szeroki uśmiech.   
\- Wiem. Byłem tam.  
Louis unosi brwi.   
\- Kłamiesz. Nie ma mowy. - Mówi, ponieważ pieprzyć przeznaczenie, mógł spotkać Harry’ego cztery lata temu?  
Harry kręci głową i patrzy na bilet zafascynowany.  
\- Myślałem, że już ustaliliśmy, że kiepski ze mnie kłamca. - Odpowiada i Louis po prostu musi się uśmiechnąć.   
\- Bezczelny. - Mamrocze i potrząsa głową. - Byliśmy na tym samym koncercie?   
Uśmiech Harry’ego rośnie, kiedy przytakuje.   
\- Najwyraźniej. - Patrzy na Louisa, przygryzając dolną wargę. - Wierzysz w przeznaczenie?   
Louis śmieję się, zanim mówi:  
\- Przypuszczam, że tak. Tak trochę.   
Harry podchodzi wolno do łóżka Louisa i siada obok niego.   
\- Myślisz, że było nam to pisane? Że się spotkamy?  
Louis zerka na Harry’ego, wzrusza ramionami i mamrocze.   
\- Myślę, że nie bylibyśmy tu teraz, jeśli nasz los byłby inny, Harry.   
\- Myślę, że jesteś piękny. - Odpowiada Harry i Louis śmieję się zaskoczony.   
\- Czy my tu mówimy o Harrym Stylesie? Moim zdaniem on zawsze jest cudowny. - Szepcze Louis konspiracyjnym głosem i Harry chichocze, zanim przewraca oczami.  
\- Jesteś taki głupi. - Szepcze Harry z czułością i Louis nie wie czemu, ale to powoduje, że pochyla się i całuje Harry’ego.   
Odsuwa się szybko, ale wciąż czuje miękkość jego ust naprzeciwko swoich i żadne słowa nie mogą tego opisać.  
Harry patrzy na niego w zastanowieniu, usta ma rozchylone, a jego oczy są zaszklone. Louis jest całkiem pewien, że to nie jest normalne, aby chcieć pocałować kogoś ponownie, kiedy przed chwilą już go całowałeś. Jednak ten słodki chłopak, siedzący przed nim sprawia, że Louis zachowuje się dziwniej niż zwykle.   
\- Pocałowałeś mnie. - Mamrocze Harry, przenosząc wzrok z ust Louisa na jego oczy.   
\- Tak? - Drażni się Louis i jeśli jego głos trochę drży, Harry tego nie komentuje, tylko uśmiecha się do niego promiennie.   
\- Tak, zrobiłeś to. - Odpowiada, patrząc mu w oczy. Jego źrenice rozszerzają się, gdy szepcze:  
\- Zamknij oczy.   
Kiedy tylko powieki Louisa opadają, czuje chłodną dłoń na swoim policzku. Wstrzymuje oddech w oczekiwaniu, ale nic się nie dzieję. Rozczarowanie jednak szybko odchodzi, gdy Harry zaczyna pocierać usta Louisa kciukiem.   
\- Chcę cię pocałować. - Mówi Harry cicho i Louis może poczuć jego ciepły oddech na twarzy. Pachnie, jak gorąca czekolada i Louis chce zlizać ten smak z ust Harry’ego.  
\- A więc co cię powstrzymuje? - Pyta. Jego oczy są wciąż zamknięte i chciałby je otworzyć, ale nie może.   
Harry wzdycha i nosem muska nos Louisa.   
\- Jest wiele rzeczy, które powinny mnie powstrzymać. - Odpowiada.   
\- Powinny? - Próbuje Louis z nadzieją i Harry naciska lekko na wargi Louisa.   
Usta Harry’ego są blisko, ale myśli, że to w porządku i zliże z niego ten smak następnym razem. Nie ma nic przeciwko, gdy czuje miękkość ust Harry’ego i palce bawiące się jego włosami przy szyi. Louis wyciąga rękę, aby położyć ją na policzku Harry’ego, ale zaprzestaje, kiedy widzi, jak skóra pod jego oczami marszczy się i ciemnieje. Pocałunek nagle się kończy i Harry wstaje.   
\- Gdzie idziesz? - Pyta Louis i nie może nic poradzić na to, że jego głos się załamuje na koniec zdania.   
Praktycznie słyszy wahanie Harry’ego, gdy się pochyla i wyciska niewinnego całusa na jego ustach.   
\- Niedługo się zobaczymy. Nie otwieraj oczu, póki nie zniknę. - Mówi Harry, a Louis tylko czuje powiew wiatru i słyszy zamykające się drzwi. Mruga, rozglądając się po pustym pokoju i myśli o tym, jak bardzo on czuję teraz pustkę. Nie ma pojęcia, co jest między nim a Harrym. Nie wie, co robi i co się dzieję. Jest zagubiony, ale jakaś część jego to lubi. Nie wie, co jeszcze na niego czeka i z czym przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć, ale ta jego masochistyczna część wie, że jest to początek wielkiej przygody. Unosi dłoń do ust i mruga, tak jakby miało to sprawić, że Harry wróci. Nie wraca.   
Louis wzdycha i wstaje, rozciągając się, zanim podchodzi do biletu, na który patrzył Harry. Ma nadzieje, że jeśli obserwuje go jakakolwiek siła wyższa, to teraz wie, że zrobiła kawał dobrej roboty. Ma zamiar wziąć coś do jedzenia, kiedy zauważa, że na biurku leży przedmiot, którego z pewnością nie było tam wcześniej. Jest to bransoletka, dość prosta, z brązowym sznurkiem przyczepionym do małego woreczka, na którym są namalowane insygnia. Louis podnosi ją ostrożnie i nie widzi żadnej dopisanej notatki. Nie jest ciężka i Louis patrzy na nią przez chwilę, zanim decyduje, że spyta Zayna czy to jego, albo czy Harry jej tu nie zostawił. W międzyczasie wkłada ją ostrożnie, sprawdzając ciężar na nadgarstku. Jest całkiem wygodna i Louis postanawia, że na razie ją zatrzyma. Później, kiedy Zayn przychodzi, gdy Louis odrabia pracę domową, szybko ściąga bransoletkę i wręcza ją Zaynowi.   
\- To twoje?   
Zayn mruczy z roztargnieniem, zanim się obraca. Louis patrzy, jak mruga zdezorientowany i do niego podchodzi. Wyjmuje ostrożnie bransoletkę z palców Louisa i podnosi do twarzy, aby spojrzeć na nią z bliska. Przez sekundę Louis ma wrażenie, że Zayn ją wącha. Nagle jego oczy się rozszerzają i upuszcza bransoletkę w otwartą dłoń Louisa.  
\- Myślę, że jest dla ciebie. - Odpowiada Zayn, kiedy obraca się i kładzie na swoje łóżko.   
\- Dla mnie? - Docieka Louis, unosząc brwi i Zayn chichocze w odpowiedzi.   
\- Harry był tu wcześniej? - Pyta Zayn w zamian, włączając laptopa. Louis zastanawia się, co Zayn studiuje. Nie miał nawet nerwów, aby o to pytać, ale pewnego dnia to zrobi.   
Louis przenosi wzrok z laptopa na twarz Zayna.  
\- Tak, a co?   
Zayn śmieję się, tak jakby odpowiedź była oczywista i Louis kręci się, czując się niekomfortowo.   
\- Myśli, że kto zostawił dla ciebie tą bransoletkę? - Grucha Zayn, zanim zaczyna pisać na klawiaturze, kończąc konwersację.   
Louis patrzy z powrotem na biżuterię i wącha ją dyskretnie. Pachnie trochę jak cytryny, co jest dziwne. Zapachem przypomina herbatę, którą Zayn pije rano.   
\- Dziwne. - Mamrocze Louis i nakłada bransoletkę na nadgarstek. To sprawia, że czuje się bezpieczniejszy, ale nie wie dlaczego.   
Kiedy kładzie się spać, uśmiecha się, bo to by znaczyło, że Harry o nim myślał i postanowił dać mu coś tak mało znaczącego jak niewielka bransoletka, ale dla Louisa znaczy to tak dużo, że nawet nie próbuje tego zrozumieć. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w takiej relacji. W takiej, gdzie ludzi dają sobie kwiatki lub cóż… bransoletki. Spał z tyloma chłopakami, że nie mógłby ich zliczyć, nawet jeśli chciałby. Był w związku tylko raz z pewną dziewczyną, gdy miał szesnaście lat i wciąż był niepewny swojej orientacji. Wtedy on był tym, który dawał kwiaty. Ale teraz jest inaczej. Taraz ma Harry’ego. Harry’ego, który ma błyszczące jasno oczy, kochany uśmiech, słodko chichocze i jest czarujący. Harry’ego, którego Louis lubi bardziej niż powinien.   
Harry’ego, który sprawia, że Louis jest wolny.


End file.
